Taken
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Max was taken from Fang one night. He finds her but also finds something that he is not sure he wants. No, Fang doesn't have a kid he doesn't know about. Though kind of like that. Mang/Fax all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got this idea during my science exam Tuesday and have been trying to perfect it. Hope you like it.**

**Summary: It's been two years since anyone's seen Max. how'd that happen? The school took her back. Now, Fangs desperate to find his girlfriend. But will he like what he finds? Fax!**

** Taken**

** Chapter 1 **

It's been two years. Two long years. That night, two years ago, they took the one thing that gave me took the only person I cared about. And I want her back. No. I don't just want, I need her back. And I'll get her back. No matter what it takes, I'll get Max back.

I guess you have no idea what I'm talking about. Well, for starters, they took Max. Yes, the great Maximum Ride. They have her. And I, Fang, want her back. Here's how it happened.

_**Flashback **_

I watched Max sleep. That's one of the only times she looks peaceful. We were in our apartment. Notice I said ours, not the flocks. They live with Dr. M. They go to school to. Well, except Iggy. Incase your wondering, I'm 18. So are Max and Iggy. Nudge is 15 and Ella's 16. Gasman's 12 and Angel's 10.

Anyways, Max and I our together. That's kind of the reason we live together. I mean. the flocks cool and all but when they're not supposed to be home and you even locked the door, they shouldn't barge in! The point is, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. And for those of you who don't get it, we sleep together. That's probably the reason I'm naked and Max has my shirt on and nothing else.

Suddenly there was a banging on the front door. I stood up and tried to think of who that could possibly be. As I was pulling on my jeans, Max woke up.

"Fang, the door," Max told me in a sleepy voice.

"I know." I told her. "Go back to sleep."

I closed our bedroom door, walked through the living room and opened the front door. Before I could do anything, a group of Erasers pushed through. One pulled out a gun looking thing and shot me with a dart. It must have been a tranquilizer gun, because I started to feel very sleepy.

Somewhere in the background, I think I heard Max say, "Fang what's-" Then she screamed. That I know for sure. It was the worse noise I ever heard. Not because of the way it sounded but because I knew that meant the had Max. My Max. I guaranty she fought back. I know she did. But it probably didn't do any good.

_**End Flashback**_

That night the took my Max. And I swear on my life, I'll get her back.

**What do you think? Should I stop and delete the story or continue. Your choose. Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Taken

Chapter 2

I woke with a start. I always did that when I woke up. It's been like that since they took Max. I can't stop replaying that night in my head. Maybe if I hadn't gotten the door-

No. Stop it, Fang! You can't do that to yourself. It happened. You can't go back. The only thing I can do is try to find her. But it's been two years! No telling what they've done to her. She may even be dead.

"Stop it!" I yelled at nothing.

You're probably wondering where the flock is now. Of course they're trying to find her. But I can't be near them. It's not like they did anything wrong. It's just being with them reminds me that Max isn't here.

Where exactly is here? I moved to another apartment. The one that I lived in with Max was in the same town as the flock. This one's nowhere near there. They're still in Arizona but I'm not. I'm in New York. But I'm only there on days I have to work. All other days a spent searching for Max.

I look over at my clock. 3:09 AM. Tomorrow, or today actually, I don't have work. Or for the next three days. I got off a 12:00 AM. I had to take the late shift. I only meant to sleep for a few minutes. Now three hours behind!

I jump up and change into clean clothes. Personally, I think that takes up to much time. But if today happens to be the day I find her, I don't want to smell!

After that, I took out my laptop. I always started the same way I always did. Google. I searched Itex, Jeb, Maximum Ride, Max Ride, and a bunch of other things. Like always, I got nothing.

Sighing, I put my shoes and jacket on. Then I headed out the door. Once I was outside I walked into an empty ally and took off.

Incase you wondering, I always fly around wooded area's, deserted towns, and things like that. I flew all over North America. Now I only had one place left. The very tip of Mexico. I won't bore you with details. But it took three days to get there. My boss said one more time I don't show up and I'm fired. Great. Not that I cared though. I would just get another job.

* * *

I was flying over a denser part of Mexico when I saw some thing. It was a huge building.

"Now why would there be one of those out here?" I asked my self, hoping that my guess was right. What's my guess? It's the school.

I angle my wings down word, so I land a little ways away from it. I stay hiding till night fall. It wasn't that long because I got here as the sun was going down. In the cover of darkness I snuck around the building till I found a window and no people where in that room.

I checked the window and by some luck it was unlocked. I opened it and just like that I was in the building that might very well be holding my Max.

I walked out of that room and started checking others. At times I'd see some experiments but they were all messed up or were dead. None of them could survive. I was checking one that had a bed in it. On it was a little boy, who looked about 1 and a half or 2, was sleeping. I opened the door to the room and walked up to him.

He looked completely normal. He woke up and looked at me before screaming, "Mommy!"

I reached down and picked him up while he was still screaming. I tried to calm him and after a few minutes it worked.

"Where mommy?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Want to find her?" I knew no matter what his answer was I had to take him with me.

"Oh a." He said

He wrapped his arms around my neck as I started to walk out the door.

"We've got to be quite okay?" I looked at him to make sure he heard me.

In response, he picked up one finger and put it to his lips and went "Shhh."

I mimicked him and nodded my head.

We continued walking around. We passed a room with a window and before I could even look in, he pointed but kept his mouth shut.

I looked in and saw some white coats leaning over somebody who was kicking and fighting the restraints that held here to the table.

"Max." I breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

Taken

Chapter 3

I froze. I mean I've dreamed of finding Max since they took her but now I'm not sure what to do. On top of that, how am I supposed to fight those guys with this baby in my hands?

"I not baby!" He screamed. How did he know what I was thinking? Did I talk aloud?

I didn't have time to think about that because the white coats had heard him.

"I told you to be quiet!" I screamed at him. This by the way was not a good idea.

"Mommy!" He started to scream and cry. Great right in my ear.

For some reason, that made Max struggle even more. I now set the boy on the ground as the white coats ran out of the room to get me. I of course, being so much stronger, had one out cold and one dead in a matter of seconds. By now, the kids' screams were huge.

"Do you ever shut-up?" I yelled at him. That's when I noticed he was banging on the door of the room that held Max.

I opened the door and ran in, the kid following. I immediately undid the restraints that held Max to the table. The whole time she had a shocked look on her face.

"Fang?" She asked.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." I told her, picking up the boy, who was unusually quiet now. He re-wrapped his arms around my neck and we were off.

* * *

We only ran into a few people that we had to kill, or put into a coma. However, there was no door in sight. Finally, I handed the kid to Max.

"Hold him. I'm going to break the window." I took a running start and broke through the glass. Max was right behind me. Since the window was on the second floor, the second we were, out we were in the sky.

After about 30 minutes, in which Max didn't even look at me, she just played with the kid, I spoke up.

"I think we should land." I told her.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Over there." She was pointing to a clearing in some woods.

We landed and Max sat the boy down.

"Hey, I'm sorry we couldn't find your mommy." I told him, only to get a confused look on his face.

"Fang we need to talk-" Max started but was cut off.

"Mommy right there." The kid explained pointing to Max.


	4. Chapter 4

Taken

Chapter 4

"That's right, Ghost." Max complimented the boy, who's name was apparently Ghost.

I continued to stare in shock. He was her son! Wait. What does that make me?

"How's the flock?" Max turned her attention back to me.

"Fine, I guess." I replied sheepishly.

"You guess?" Max asked a hint of worry in her tone.

"I haven't really talked to them lately." I admitted.

"I seepy." Ghost complained to Max, who responded by picking him up.

"Come on, Fang." Max commanded. "He can sleep while we fly." With that, she took off running and into the dark night, she went. I of couse followed.

We flew towards the U.S. for a while before Ghost actually fell asleep.

"He's never been out of the School before." Max told me.

"Why do you call him Ghost?" I asked her.

"Like you, he can go invisible." Max answered.

"So, he is mine?" I asked my voice full of happiness.

"No." Was Max's reply. I could her disapointment in her voice. "He is, was, part of an experiment. They wanted to see what a baby of an Avian and eraser would look like."

I took a second to comprehend what Max had just said.

"Did they just inject you with stuff or…." I let my sectence trail off hoping it was the first.

"They were going to inject but the Erasers thought it be more fun the other way. They took turnes till it happened." Maxs' voice was a whuisper by the end. Her eyes had tears welling up in the corners.

I flew over her and pushed in her wings. As she started to fall, I caught her and carried her bridal style. Ghost shifted a little so that he was now curled up on her stomach.

"Max, it's okay." I tried to soothe her. "shh."

She buried her head in my shoulder. I laid my chin on top of her head and flew on not once mentioning the fact that her and Ghost combined are pretty heavy.


	5. Chapter 5

Taken

Chapter 5

I've been flying for a while. At first Max complained that she could fly on her own but I ignored her. Now she's sleeping. Lets see, I broken in around eight. Ghost and I found Max around ten. We broke out around ten-thirty. Then Max flew for an hour. And I've been flying for the past couple of hours. The sun came up an hour ago. So it's around eight. I was just entering Texas when Max started to wake up.

"Morning." I said.

"Where are we?" she asked me.

"Texas ." I replied.

"Wait. You carried me all night." Max seemed worried.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Fang! I told you not to." Max was so outraged.

"Mommy?" Ghost woke up. "Where we?"

"Texas." Max said her voice suddenly sounding better.

"Oh." He said like he actually knew where it was.

"I do too!" He yelled at me.

"Um Max, can he read minds?" I asked with uncertainty in my voice.

"Yeah." Max sighed.

"Hmm." Was my only response. I mean we finally taught Angel not to read minds and now we have Ghost.

"We should land." Max broke my thoughts. "You have to be tired."

"No." I lied. "I'm really not."

"Whatever. We still need to land." Max said. "Ghost probably needs to use the restroom."

"I do not!" He sounded offended.

"Well, Fang needs to rest." Max reasoned.

"I do not." I mimicked Ghost. He giggled at this.

"Fine.' Max apparently had enough. "I want to stop. Now!"

"Okay." I said, looking for a clearing in the woods we were flying over. Once I found one, I angled my wings to were they brought us down.

As we were going down, Ghost seemed to notice my wings for the first time. He reached out and touched them.

"I gots wings too." He said as my feet touched ground. He jumped out of my arms and onto the ground. "See." He spreaded out his wings. I faintly remembered noticing slits in his shirt.

"Yes. They're nice." I said studying his wings. They were two shades of gray and white. There were also black lines occasionally streaking through the gray and white.

"Yours nicier." He said apparentally thinking nicier is a word.

"No." I said. "Mine our only one color."

"Not in the light." Max said absent-mindedly. "Then they look puple."

"Mommy?" Ghost pulled on the bottem of Max's shirt.

"What?" Max asked. He motioned for her to come down to his level. She complied and he brought his mouth, which was cupped by his hands, to her ear. She sighed and stood up.

I started to notice that something smelled. Maybe I left something in my backpack.

"Fang?" Max asked now facing me. "I'm guessing you don't have any diapers in your pack?"


	6. Chapter 6

Taken

Chapter 6

We were now in a hotel room, which was a pretty nice one I might add. It was one bed but had a nice couch too. Max was on the phone with an excited flock. I'm on the couch. Ghost was sitting on the bed next to her, glaring at me arm crossed. Why I have no idea.

We went and bought diapers for Ghost before checking into the hotel. After Max finished talking to the flock, we were going shopping. Her and Ghost obviously needed clothes.

I was supposed to be resting while she talked. Max still thought carrying them was hard. It was but she doesn't have to know that.

"Fang, we're going to Arizona, right?" Max's question brought me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, babe." I replied. I could her Angel and Nudge squeal from over here.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" She asked after the shrieking died down.

"If you want." I told her. More squealing. That was one of the things I did not miss about Nudge and Angel.

"Okay. Alright. I have to go. I love you. Tell the boys I love them too. Bye." Max hung up the phone and stood up.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I stood up and put my shoes back on. Max had shoes but they were badly beaten up and blood stained. Ghost only had a worn out pair of socks.

Max stuck out her hand for Ghost to grab, which he of course did.

"Hey Max?" I asked as we walked out of the hotel.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell them about Ghost?" I had noticed that during her phone call she never mentioned Ghost.

"I forgot." Was her lame excuse.

"You forgotted me?" Ghost looked up at her with sad eyes.

"You forgotted him?" I mimicked. Ghost giggled. He let go of Max's hand and reached out for me to pick him up. Once I did, we resumed walking to the place Max considered hell. The Mall.


	7. Chapter 7

Taken

Chapter 7

I watched as Max grabbed two random shirts and some jeans. The only thing she checked was to see if they were her size. We paid and left.

"That was quick." I commented as we headed into some little kids clothes shop.

Max shrugged. "Did you want me to take long?"

I chose not to respond to that. I mean, I just got Max back. No need to get on her bad side. Ghost, who had has been in my arms the whole time, started to move around.

"We get me clothes?" He asked clearly more excited that Max.

"Yes honey." Max said while taking him from my arms. I must have looked sad because Max told me, "I just thought he was getting heavy."

I shrugged it of like it was nothing. Which in a way I guess it was exactly that. But I kind of liked it. I mean holding him was sort of….. nice would be the best word I guess.

The next 15 minutes was spend watching Ghost try to decide what to get. Max was pretty patient with him. But after a while she finally said, "Pick or else I will." This only got an angry scowl from Ghost.

"Which you like?" He asked.

It took me a second to realize he was talking to me. For one thing, I was caught in my own thoughts. The other was, he hadn't really spoken to me since, well I found them. And now he wants my opinion.

Max was holding three shirts and he had two. The ones Max was holding was the ones he was getting. Therefore, that must mean I'm deciding on the two he is holding. I studied the two. One had a picture of a dog on it while the other one had a blue, black, and gray design on it. Truthfully, I wouldn't wear either of them. But I'm not a two year old. Plus, I only wear black.

"That one." I said pointing to the blue, black and gray one.

Ghost just smiled at me and handed it to Max and put the other one back. Once his back was turned, Max rolled her eyes. I know she hates shopping but she has to be somewhat happy that Ghost asked my opinion. Or maybe she's jealous. After Ghost put back the shirt he walked over to me to pick him up which I did. I looked at Maxs' face for any sign of jealousy. There was none. Only a smile.

We were walking out of the mall when I said, "Um, I've got to go to the restroom. Can you wait?"

"Sure. Ghost do you have to go?" Max asked. He shook his head.

I walked off in the direction of the bathrooms but as soon as I was out of the sight of Max and ghost, I changed direction for a toy store I had noticed. Once I founded it I walked in. I wasn't sure what Ghost would like but I decided just to make an educated guess. I grabbed a white tiger. I guess it's called a snow tiger. Anyways I paid for it and left.

As I walked up to Max and Ghost, I hid the toy behind my back. I also had a mind block up so Ghost couldn't get in my head. When Max saw me she asked, " What do you have?"

"Nothing. Lets go." I said and Max dropped the subject. Ghost on the other hand watched me the whole walk back to the hotel.

Once we were back in the room, I watched as Ghost climbed up on the bed.

"Alright, Ghost. I've got something for you." I said approaching the bed.

He sat up and looked at me. "What?"

I threw the stuffed thing on the bed. His eyes went big. "Mine?" He asked. I nodded my head in reply. He started to pet the animal like he was real.

Max got down on the bed with him. "What's his name?"

"She!" Ghost sounded offended.

"Oh. What's her name?" Max changed the question.

He thought before saying, "Max."

I got on the bed now too. "But that's mommy's name."

"Oh." He said. "Snowy."

"That's a good name." Max commented.

Max and him started talking when I realized something.

"You two aren't hungry?" I asked. Ghost looked at me confused.

"No eat today." He told me. Only he said it like I should have know that.

"Why?" I asked.

"Fang, remember at the school how they would feed us once a day?" Max asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, now it's once a week. That's why Ghost isn't hungry." She explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say. "Well, I'm going to go get food. Will you guys be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yes." Max said.

* * *

I walked back to the room with about three bags full of food. For those of you who don't know, we eat a lot. It has to do with how the white coats made us. I some how managed to up on the door. Ghost was sitting on the bed playing with Snowy. The bath room door opened at soon as I walked in and out walked a clean looking Max. I now noticed that Ghost was wearing the pj's Max had bought him.

I sat the bags down on the bed and turned to go pick up the drinks from outside the door.

"Fang, I didn't know you carried all that. I would have come." Max said.

"It doesn't matter." I told her. "Okay, I wasn't sure what Ghost drinks so I got him a sprite and an apple jucie."

"That's fine." Max told me.

I passed out the food and sat on the bed next to Max. Ghost eyes were huge as he looked at what he had gotten. "For me?" He asked.

"Yep." I told him.

He happily started eating. I noticed he hadn't taken a drink yet.

"Here." I said handing him the apple juice. He looked at the straw funny.

"Look, like this." I showed him how to use the straw.

He did it then looked at me funny. "What this?"

"Juice. Do you like it?" Max asked him. He nodded his head and continued drinking it.

After we finished eating, I got up to take a shower. Yet again I thought og something.

"Hey Ghost, want to watch T.V.?" I asked him.

"What?" He questioned.

I turned on the T.V. and flipped through channels till I found some cartoon. I checked to see what it was. Scooby-Doo.

After I made sure he wanted to watch it, I went to take a shower.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Max and ghost both asleep. I turned off the T.V. and sighing laid down on the couch. Soon I started to drift off.

* * *

I woke to a horrible sounding scream. It was Ghost. It wasn't filled with terror but with pain.

I jumped up and ran over to the bed where Max was holding what looked like a dog. Once I was on the bed, I got a better look. It was Ghost. Now I was for sure his dad was an Eraser.


	8. Chapter 8

Taken

Chapter 8

I instantly got on the bed and tried to help Max comfort him. I remembered from the little I knew about Erasers, that when you transform into Eraser form, it hurts. Badly. I'm pretty sure that you eventually get used to it but if grown guys complained about it imagine a two year old. Or one. How ever old Ghost is.

"Shhh." Max was whispering in his ear. "It's okay. I'm here."

His wails eventually turned into whimpers. Max gently laid him back onto the pillows and covered him over. The whole time he had been clutching Max's arm, refusing to let go. But now, he reached out for the snow tiger, Snowy, and held it against him. I had to resist a smile. I mean, wouldn't you be happy to see a kid you didn't even know about a week ago, grab the thing you bought him. But I still stopped my self from smiling.

He slowly went to sleep. Once he was softly snoring, his Eraser form slowly faded. After it was gone, it left the cute little kid he was. Not that I think he's cute. No. Of course not. I looked up from ghost to see Max looking at me.

"This happens sometimes." Max answered the unasked question. "I guess it's when he has bad dreams. They just scare him into transforming I guess."

When she stopped talking, I reached out and cupped her face in my hands. I then leaned in to reduce the space between us. Our lips met for only a second. But it was enough to get a small smile out of Max. She then laid down on the bed next to Ghost.

"You should really sleep on the bed." Max told me. "You'll sleep better. And if Ghost wakes up again, he'll want you there too. I think he likes you."

"Um.. Okay." I laid down on the other side of Ghost. Max smiled at me one last time before closing her eyes to fall asleep.

I just watched her and Ghost for a while after. I hadn't realized how much I missed the sound of her breathing.

* * *

I felt the bed move. Like someone was jumping up and down on it.

"No Ghost. You'll wake up Fang." Said Max's voice though it seemed distant.

Not soon after I heard that, I felt a finger poke my shoulder.

"Up." The voice whined.

"Ghost, I said to leave him alone!"

"He's fine." I muttered, now opening my eyes. "I'm awake now."

I saw Ghost sitting on the bed, snowy at his side, smiling at me. Max was sitting on the couch, tying her shoes.

"You guys were waiting on me?" I asked.

"Yeah. But there's no rush." Max told me. I knew she was just saying that. She had to want to see the flock, Ella, and Dr. M.

"Alright. Just let me get dressed." I said before grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans and walking into the bathroom.

I walked out about five minutes later.

"Ask him if you don't believe me." Max said pointing to me.

"Us stay with you?" Ghost asked.

I took a second to figure out what he was talking about.

"Stay with me where?" I asked not understanding.

"He means live with you." Max said.

"Yeah. Where else were you guys going?" I arched an eyebrow at Max.

"Nowhere." She replied. "He just thought you didn't want him."

"Oh." Was my oh so clever response. "Well, I do."

"Mommy and Snowy too?" Ghost asked looking up at me with hope in his eyes.

I picked him up in my arms, Snowy came along to since she was clutched to his chest.

"Of course snowy can come." I looked at Max before continuing. "But does Mommy have to. She can get really bossy sometimes."

Ghost giggled as Max defended herself.

"I do not! You just have no idea what your doing."

"Whatever babe. We need to get going." I pointed out.

"Fine. But I'm not bossy."

* * *

As we flew toward Arizona, Max and I took turns carrying Ghost. Like I said, he has wings but… well, they don't really show you how to use them at the school.

"We're almost there.' max was clearly excited. "I can't wait to see them."

"You know babe, they still don't know about Ghost." I told her. Ghost was sleeping in my arms. I had to move around my arms because Snowy was starting to fall.

"So." Max brushed the comment off. "They'll know soon enough."

"But you could have told them so they'd be prepared." I argued. Well, not really argued. Cause there's no way I want to fight with Max already.

"Well, I didn't tell them. It's to late now." Max said. I could clearly hear the hurt in her voice. But what about? That's when it hit me.

"Ya know, Max," I said softly, "You could tell them he's mine. I mean, he is as of now."

Max looked at me before saying, "Fang, as nice as that is, I think they'll notice when he goes eraser."

"I guess. But that doesn't change the fact he's mine now. You know that, right?"

You could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Yeah, Fang. I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Taken

Chapter 9

"Almost here?" Ghost asked after he woke up.

"Almost there." Max corrected.

He stuck his tongue out at her and said, "Almost here."

"Ghost, don't stick your tongue out at me!" Max yelled at him.

"Max, he was just playing." I told her softly. Ghost, who was now in her arms, started to reach out for me.

"Mommy mean." He said, still wiggling.

"No I'm not. I just want you to behave." Max defended. "You're going to have to when we go meet everyone."

"No! I no want meet them." Ghost stopped squirming to protest. "No see anyone."

"Well, I want to see them so you are." Max was blunt about it. "Besides you'll like them. I do."

I now moved under Max and she dropped Ghost. I of course caught him. We were really getting good at that. Once he was in my arms, he wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Snowy around my neck.

"It's okay." I whispered in his ear so that Max couldn't hear. "Their not that bad. Me and you'll get through it. Snowy too." He smiled at me before looking at Max.

"We almost here?"

Apparently, some things take longer to fix.

* * *

I noticed that the houses were now starting to look familiar. The yellow one with tacky garden gnomes in the front, the brick building that looks like if the wind was hard it'd blow over. We were definably somewhere I knew. I looked over at Max who was trying to hold in her excitement. She now had Ghost back and was trying to tell him why he'd like the flock.

"Look were almost here… There." Max corrected as I stifled a laugh. "Shut-up Fang!"

"Such language Max." I scolded.

"As hard as you try Fang, you won't mess up this day." She told me, a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Darn. And I had my sights set on it." I played along. It felt good being good to be able to do that again. I hadn't laughed in forever. But since I got Ghost and Max, I've not only smirked, but also smiled. A true smile.

"God you're stupid." She commented.

"Langage." Ghost tried to say it right but failed.

"Uhh. You guys are impossible." Max said. She was quiet for asecond then said, "Ooh look the house. We're there!"

We pull in our wings and prepare to land.

* * *

Our feet had bearly touched the ground when six people rushed out of the house. Well, seven if we count Total. But lets not count him just to annoy him.

"Max!" Angel, now 12, screamed.

Max set Ghost down to hug them. Every single one of them. I could never do that. Anyway, as soon as Max set Ghost down, he ran to me. You know, the one nobodys paying attention to. But hey, it's not like I'm complaining. He wrapped his arms around my leg and I went ahead and picked him up.

For those of you who to do the math or who are just too lazy, Nudge is 17, Ella's 18, Iggy is 20, Gazzy is 14, and like previously stated, Angel's 12. Now if you want to know Dr. M's age, you can ask her youself. That goes for Total too.

'_No like them.' _It took me a second to reliaze that that was Ghost.

'_you'll get used to them in time.'_ I thought back. _'Snowy likes them.'_

"She do?" Ghost asked aloud. Everyone turned to look at him. They had yet to notice him before that. Crap.

* * *

We're all in the living room now. Well, except Angel and Gazzy. They're in the kitchen playing with Ghost. Ella had some old toys and stuffed animals for him to play with. Apparently he's 'inturducing' them to Snowy.

Max was telling the ones that were in the room what happened. I was tuning it all out. I really didn't want to hear that Ghost wasn't mine. That some eraser touched and looked at MY Max!

"Mommy." Ghost walked in from the kitchen. "Potty."

I got up. "I'll take him." He followed me down the hall to the restroom. "Come on."

"No got to go." He told me.

"I thought you said you had to use the restroom?" I wasn't understanding.

"I say that so we leave. Me no like it here." Oh. So that's what's wrong. "Me want go home."

Wait. Wouldn't his home be the School? Wow. I never thought I'd hear anyone say that wanted to go back there.

I picked him up in my arms and told him, "But then Snowy and I wouldn't be there."

"You can stay too." He explained.

"But I would much rather you come home with me. You can even get your own room." I tried to make it sound exciting.

"No. I go home." Man is he stubborn. You can tell he's Max's son. But not mine…..

"Ghost I'd be really happy if you came and stayed with me." I had a sudden idea. "I might even give you a nickname."

"Really?" He clearly like that idea. "What's it?"

"Will you stay with me?" When I received a head nod from him I continued. "Hmm. I'll have to think but I will give you one soon." That slightly disappointed him but he still was happy.

I carried him back the living room to find the others weren't there. I could hear them in the kitchen. They were probably cooking dinner.

I was about to head in there when Ghost asked, "We watch Scoob-boo?"

I decided not to tell him it was Doo not Boo. "I'll see if its on." It was. So I left him and Snowy in there to watch Scooby solve some mystery and act stupid. But it's still an awesome show.

I walked in the kitchen to see everyone but Max.

"Where's Max?" I asked.

"In the her old room. You and Ghost can stay in there too. Or you could sleep on the couch." Dr. M said.

I nodded my head before leaving the kitchen to go talk to Max. I hadn't had a chance to be alone with her at all. Only when ghost fell asleep but I don't count that.

I got to the door to her room and opened it to peak in. I saw her on the bed with her facing the wall.

"Max?" I whispered. If she didn't hear me I was going to leave because then she'd be asleep and I know she needed it.

"What?" she asked turning to face me, then sitting up. So she wasn't sleeping. I walked across the room to sit next to her.

"Just checking on you.' I told her.

"Where's Ghost?" She asked.

"Watching Scooby-Doo. I really didn't think he'd get into that show." I told her.

"He said he liked it because you did." Max explained.

"What? When'd he say that?"

"This morning when you were still sleeping." She answered. "That's the reason he likes Snowy. If you hadn't have gotten it he wouldn't want it."

"She." I corrected.

"What?"

"She. You said it. It's she because he was going to name it after you. Your not an it are you?" I smiled at her.

She gave me a little shove. "I don't know am I?"

"No. Your definitely not an it." I leaned over and gave her a kiss. After a second I licked her bottom lip wanting an enterance. She granted it. Man, I had almost forgot the way she taste.

She pulled back. "I've missed you."

I smiled and leaned in toward her ear and whispered, "I missed you too."

"Max, Fang, dinner!" Someone yelled.

"Okay." I yelled back. "Come on, Maxie."

She shoved me. "Call me that again and see if I don't sick Ghost on you."

We both laughed as we made our way to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Taken

Chapter 10

"No hungry." Ghost pushed his plate away.

Since he was still to short to reach the table, I had I him sitting in my lap. As you just read, he's refusing to eat. Why? I have no idea!

'_He's seriously not hungry'_

When I heard this my first thought was, 'Oh no! I'm as crazy as Max1'

'_No Fang! It's Angel' _It amazed me how she had made a thought have that 'Duh' since.

'_Oh. I forgot that you could do that.' _I admited.

'_Yeah that happens when you quit talking to someone for six months'_ Ouch. That one hurt.

'_Anyways, what were you saying about him not being hungry?'_ I changed the subject.

'_Oh, yeah. Well at the school they only feed them like once a week so he's uses to not eating.' _Angel

'_But he still needs to right?' _I asked.

'_I'm not sure. Max doesn't seem to care all that much.' _Angel pointed out.

She was right too. Max wasn't even looking at Ghost. She was joking about something with Ella. Figures. Her and Ella had gotten as close as the flock before….they took Max.

I sighed before asking, "Max if he's not hungry does he have to eat?"

"What? Oh, um, no." She looked uncertain. "But he has to, uh, stay in here."

Ghost didn't seem to mind this. He had his face buried in my chest apparently trying to block out the fact that the others were here. This was going to br a long night. Or should I say forever.

* * *

The next battle was convincing Ghost that he had to take a bath every night. Shocker huh? Anyways I'm sure you want to find out how that went so I'll let you go back.

_Flashback_

"Again?" Ghost seemed more shocked then a farmer being aducted instead of his cows.

"Honey you have to bathe and eat everyday." Max explained gently. "Things are different now."

"No."

"Yes." Her tone getting less soft.

"No!"

Max sighed and said, "This isn't a discussion. You're doing it whether or not you want to. Now!" There's the Max I know and love.

_End flashback_

And that brings us back to here. Wherer is here exactly? Well, Max is giving him a bath and I'm sitting outside looking up at the sky.

Have you ever done that? Jus tstared up at the stars, noticing for the first time in a long time that you are only a small part in the world? That there are, towns, countries, plants, galaxies, and many other things more important than you are? That others have problems worse than yours? Or at least some what as abig as yours? I hadn't since they took Max. But now that I got her back I had been wondering how this will work. I mean, I like Ghost and all but I kind of wanted things to go back to the way they were. Just Max and me. Now though, It would be completely different. We had to take care of Ghost. For now and _forever_. Or at least it seemed like that then. But soon I would learn how forever could mean less than a year, day or minute. Or at least in this case.


	11. Chapter 11

Taken

Chapter 11

I was still lying on my back on the grass when I felt something jump on my chest. It was light so it didn't hurt much. I looked down to see a giggling Ghost on his knees on my chest. Snowy was hanging in on of his arms while the other was on my arm.

"Up." He told me pulling. Or trying at least.

"Ghost! I told you to leave Fang alone." Max was now pulling Ghost off of me but he still tried to hold on. Of course, Max, being stronger, won. "Bed. Now!"

"Me know.' Ghost told her. " I tell him." He lifted a finger to point at me. "He sleep too."

"Fang doesn't have to go to sleep when you do." Max explained, carrying him back to the house.

"Yes. Like yesternight." I chuckled silently at his mistake, standing while doing so.

"I'm coming." I said, falling in step behind Max. Ghost wiggled in her arms and she put him down, only to have him run off in to the house. Once the door close behind him, Max and I stopped With out even saying a word. We had that sort of connection though

I had feared it would be gone after two years apart.

"Sorry he bothered you." Max turned to face me. "I told him it was time for bed and he ran out here."

"He wasn't bothering me. Besides I was going in soon any ways." I brushed away her apology. She turned to go but I caught her arm and made her face me. Once she was, I brought my face towards hers. I was about to kiss her when I heard,_ Where you go?, _in my head.

'_We're coming.'_ I told him. I kissed her just not as long as I would have. "Let's go. Ghost wants us."

* * *

After telling the flock goodnight, we walked in to our room to find Ghost already curled up on the bed sleeping. I sighed and started to leave the room just to be stopped by Max.

"Where are you going?" Max asked surprised. "Aren't you sleeping in here?"

"I was but only because Ghost wanted me. But now I won't because it'll give you guys more room." I explained.

"Oh." Max pondered this before continuing. "But what if he waked up?"

I could now tell this wasn't about Ghost. Max's eyes were pleading with me to stay. How could I resist. "I didn't think of that. I'll stay." I lied. I was staying because I knew she needed me for what ever reason.

I walked over to the bed and lifted Ghost up gently. I laid down on my back, setting him on my chest. He re-curled himself against me. Max stared at us for a second before laying down on her side next to me.

"Night Fang." Max murmured her eyes starting to close.

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Night Max."


	12. Chapter 12

Taken

Chapter 12

"How long?" I heard Ghost ask.

I knew it was still night by the darkness but for some reason him and Max felt the need to talk. Ghost was still lying on my chest and Max still next to me. I kept my eyes close, deciding to see what they were talking about.

"Forever." A sleepy sounding Max replied.

"Forever be long?" Ghost asked.

"Do you not want to stay with Fang?" Max sounded worried. As was I. I thought Ghost and I were getting along great. Well, maybe not great but he wanted me. Or at least it seemed like it. Man I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

Suddenly I felt a poking in my chest. "You no sleeping." I opened my eyes to see Ghost staring at me.

"Ghost you woke Fang up.' Max didn't have the edge in her voice like she normally had when she was correcting him. It was more like she was just pointing out the fact that I was now awake.

"I've been awake." I explained. I took a look at Max and saw how tired she looked. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, be here." Ghost said, confusing me.

I nodded my head and stayed where I was. Max laid her head back down but continued to look at Ghost. I'm going to take a wild guess and say their talking in their heads.

* * *

**Max's POV **

I had decided it safer for me and Ghost to continue the conversation in our heads. I would have to begin with but I guess I wasn't thinking. Hey, you try thinking when your one and a half year old almost two, says he wants your boyfriend to be his dad but wants to take him back to the school with us. I get that to him that's his home but still. God this is confusing!

'_But that where me live!' _Ghost was still trying to make me see that Fang should go back to the school with us. Which, by the way, is not happening.

'_Ghost, I think it's better if we never go back.'_ I told him for the hundreth time.

'_Why?'_ Can little kids get more annoying?

'_Because the people there are bad.' _I made sure not to think of any of the horrible things they did to the flock and Ghost. Yes they had experimented on Ghost. It's not something I'm happy about but it happened.

'_Plus they wouldn't let Snowy or Fang stay in our room. You still want to go back?' _Okay so I didn't know that for sure but it may just get him to go to sleep and also put this conversation to rest.

'_No. But where we go now?' _

'_I told you we're going to live with Fang. Now go to bed.' _

He must have heard the authority in my voice or um thought. That or he was tired. Because he laid his head back down on Fangs' chest and closed him eyes. I could tell that Fang was still awake but he waited till Ghost was asleep to start talking. Which is a major acomplishment. When we were younger it took a lot to get him to talk. Well, technically it still does. Except when he's talking to me that is.

"He said that he wanted to go home earlier but he didn't say it was cause he didn't like me." Fangs voice held no emotion but that was how it usually was.

"It's not that. He loves you. He just wants to go home. Or where he thinks home is at least." I paused a second, thinking about what he said. "wait when did you talk to him?"

"Oh, before dinner. You know when I took him to the restroom." Fang explained. "He said that he wanted to go back to the school. I had to tell him that I'd give him a nickname to get him to stay with me."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"First you buy him a stuffed animal, then you say you'll give him a nickname? Are you trying to buy his love?" Max's tone a joking one.

"No just bribe him into letting you guys stay with me." I replied.

"Well, as long as that's your reason." Max rolled her eyes causing me to accidentally smile. Oops. I quickly changed my face back to its normal emotionless state.

"It's not a crime to smile ya know." Max pointed out.

"I know. It's late honey. You should go back to sleep." I told her.

She leaned up and kissed me before saying, "Good night."

"Good night." I said for the second time that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Taken

Chapter 13

I woke up to feel something standing on my chest. It wasn't heavy. It was just that I couldn't figure out what it was. My eyes flew open to find Ghost, who was the standing thing, starting to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked. The only reply I received was a shrug.

Sighing I looked at the clock to find it was already 9:30. Man we over slept. It's probably because Max, who's still sleeping, is so tired. But that doesn't give me an excuse! Well, I might as well stay in bed till Max wakes up. Or noon. Which ever comes first. I looked back at where I left Ghost standing, to find he was gone.

"Ghost?" I whispered.

"I here." I heard him but still couldn't find him. Then I remembered something.

"Are you invisible?" I looked around while I asked.

"I no know." He replied.

"Move your hand." I instructed. I saw a hand slowly form from the place I last saw Ghost and then the rest of him.

"Me go now?" He whined.

"Fine but don't cause problems, okay?" I made him agree before reluctantly letting him go. Once he was gone, I pulled Max closer to me.

* * *

**Ghost POV **

I walked out of the room into the living room. I saw one of Mommy's friends. I like this one because of the color of her skin. It was darker than the others. I looked nice.

"Hi Ghost!" She greeted excitedly. " Do you remember me? I'm Nudge. Can you say Nudge? I bet you can. Do you want to watch T.V.? Oh, I guess you wouldn't know what that is huh? But weren't you watching it last night? Remember it was Scooby Doo? Do you…."

I blocked the rest out and started to walk away. She was making my head hurt. I heard her say "Oh okay then. I'll talk to you later I guess.", before I walked into the kitchen.

In there was that nice older lady. I think she saids that she's Mommy's mommy. The other peoples in the room was the girl who looked like Mommy's mommy. I think she say her name is Ella.

"Hi Ghost." Ella said. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head no. I don't get it. They eat all the times. Don't they know its not the right day?

"Come on Ghost. You have to be hungry. You didn't eat at all last night." Mommy's mommy said.

"No right day." I tried to explain.

Mommy's mommy got down on one knee so that she was at my level. "Are you talking about the School?" I shook my head yes and she continued. "Well, here you can eat everyday. More than once too."

"Really?" I didn't believe her.

"Yes. So how about cereal?"

"What that?"

She sighing, picked me up and sat me on the counter. She then reached over and took this box that said, 'Frosted Flakes' on it ad sat it next to a bowl.

"What your name?" I asked.

"Dr. Martinez. " She said but the stopped to think. "Or you could call me grandma."

"Why?" I asked, swinging my legs over the counters ledge.

"Because I'm Max's mom so since she's your mom, that makes me your grandma." She now pored the stuff inside the box into the bowl.

"Oh." I said though I'm not sure what she meaned.

"Do you like milk or do you want to eat it dry?" She asked. "If I put in milk you have to use a spoon."

"No spoon." I never liked using them. I didn't have to most of the time but sometimes I did.

"Here." She gave me the bowl, still smiling just like she had been the whole time.

I picked up one of the thousands of pieces in the bowl. I liked it so I smiled back at her. Maybe being nice to these people won't be that hard. Or at least Grandma.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I never really fell back to sleep after Ghost left. I just sort of watched Max sleep. She has always looked cute in her sleep. Always. The way her nose would crinkle up or how she'd mummble my name or… The point is I like to watch her sleep.

I reached out and ran my finger over her soft, delicate, face. God I loved her. Unfortantly I didn't think of the result of my action.

"What Fang?" A sleepy Max asked.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." I told her.

"Where's Ghost?" She ignored my order.

"He went to go, um, do stuff." Was my oh so brilliant response.

"Wow. I didn't know it was this late." Max started to get after looking at the clock.

"It's only ten." I told her, pulling her back down onto the bed.

"Yeah I know." She rolled her eyes trying to pull against my grip. "Now let me go so I can check on Ghost."

"What your scared of what the flocks doing to him?" I joked.

"No. I'm scared of what he's doing to the flock."

* * *

After Max changed, we walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Ghost was sitting on the counter eating Frosted Flakes.

"Mommy!" He squealed as soon as he saw Max. He jumped down from the counter and ran over to her. She, of course, picked him up. "You sleep."

"Yep." She said, walking over to the table and setting him down on one of the chairs. Then she walked over and picked up his bowl from the counter and handed it to him. "Finish eating."

"We go flying?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"After your done." Max told him.

"You too?" He looked at me.

"I guess." I shrugged. What's the worst that could happen? A whole lot.


	14. Chapter 14

Taken

Chapter 14

Ghost , Max and I left after we all got something to eat. Ghost was in my arms, giggling. I hate to say it but he's sort of , um, well, cute.

'_Thank you.' _He said in my head.

'_It's not nice to read other peoples thoughts.'_ I told him. He responded by sticking his tongue out at me. Max looked over at us questioningly. I shook my head no, meaning that it wasn't important.

"Ghost are you being mean to Fang?" Max called over to us.

"No Mommy." He flashed her a very convincing smile. He's definitely got Max's smile.

"Your not lying?"

"No Mommy."

"You better not be."

"Oh a Mommy." Ghost was clearly bored with the conversation because he looked up at me and said, "Me left Snowy."

"It's okay. He's probably sleeping." I reassured him.

"She!" He screeched.

"Sorry. She" I corrected myself.

"Are you two done yet?" Max was starting to sound irritated.

"I don't know. Are we done yet Ghost?" I, of course, asked this just to rile Max up.

"Noooooo!" He held out the O, causing me to accidentally letting out a minuscule chuckle.

"God you guys are impossible." Max rolled her eyes.

"You've said that already." I commented.

"Well, now I've said it again." She stuck her tongue out at me. At least I know where he gets it.

"You're so mature." I scoffed.

"Yeah. So chore." He mimicked me. Suddenly, his facial expression changed. "Potty." He complained.

"Right now?" I asked. We had been flying for at least a hour and were over a wooded area.

"Now!" He repeated more urgent.

"You'll have to use a tree." Max was now flying close enough that she didn't even say it that loud.

"Oh a. Now!" I complied with his demand and angled my wings so that we were now headed downward, Max right next to us. We landed in a clearing in the forest and max took Ghost to go use the restroom.

They were coming back a few minutes later, when I saw something that I hadn't seen in forever. I almost didn't believe it. It was a huge brown mass flying toward us. If Max hadn't told me that it was an Eraser that had raped her I would still think that they were extinct. But they weren't and that was exactly what was flying toward us.

"Max!" I yelled. "Erasers!"

Max looked behind her and, apparently seeing the Lupe hybrids on her tail, picked ghost up and took off into the air. It wasn't a second later one of the Erasers, who was equpited with a gun, took a shot at Max. Unfortunately, it hit her. Right on the wing too. She went down fast.

"Max!" I screeched, running and taking off into the air planning on catching the falling bird girl. Ghost was also screaming his head obviously scared. I mean what baby wouldn't be?

Anyways, I missed. I didn't get there in time. Max hit the ground. HARD! She had twisted her body around so that she landed on her back, Ghost on her stomach. He was of course cushioned, which was Max's plan all along.

I landed running, trying to get to Max's body. Yeah like they'd let that happen. All the Erasers decided then was a good time to start fighting. By the grace of what ever god there was out there, max suddenly got up, setting Ghost on the ground behind her. She then assumed a fighting stance, prepared for the attack. That's my girl!

I turned my to my own battle. But after a few moments, I noticed that most of the Erasers were going after Max. I worked my way over to help her when, out of nowhere, a chopper fly overhead and one of the Erasers grabbed Max and started pulling her towards it. Ghost's screams were now almost unbearable.

I made it over I in time to land a kick on the Eraser holding Max, making her momentarily free. Once she was out of his grip, she tried to start fighting again.

"Damn it Max!" I yelled. "Get Ghost and get out of here!"

Max looked back at me before grabbing the screaming Ghost off the ground and taking off running. I covered her till she was far enough away to fly. Which was amazing seeing as she had been shot in the wing!

I took a split second to watch her take off and leave. I knew the old Max would have never left. But, after what they did to her last time I know she would never let them take her or Ghost back. Though I like to think that it was because she follows my orders. Ha like that it.

I started fighting again and felt one shot hit me in the arm. _Pain is just a message. _I continued fighting, ignoring my bleeding arm. What else would happen but me getting shot again. This time in my leg. I stumbled momentarily.

I had just started to fight again when the hugest thing I've ever seen stepped out of the chopper. He was HUGE! Even bigger than Gozen. Well, not in size. I mean in muscles. He was the most built Eraser I had ever seen! 

All the Erasers moved out of his way, ceasing to fight. Some even got down on their knees to honor him. Not me though. I would never bow to anyone. Though he did look oddly familiar. And yet I was sure I had never seen him before.

He grabbed me by my shirt lifting me off the ground. I struggled but as much as I hate it, he was stronger than me.

"I believe you have something that's mine." His voce was dark as night during the new moon.

"And what the hell would that be?" No way I was going to make this easy for him.

"Funny one aren't you?" that was the last thing I herd before he had one of the other Erasers sneak up behind me and waked me with the back of his gun. Which by the way was a rifle. I felt my head split open and the guy dropped me on the ground.

I finally was able to let the darkness overcome me after a few seconds of pain. Then nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Taken

Chapter 15

I woke up but refused to open my eyes. I didn't want to face the facts. The y had taken me back to the school. I just got Max back from there and now here I am. What's even worse is I not only won't get to see Max any more but also Ghost. We had been getting so close and now that didn't matter.

The funny thing was that the bed they had laid me on didn't feel like it should. In the school the beds, if you could call them that, had no cushiony feeling what so ever. However, what ever I was on was soft. Just like a regular bed. I wonder…..

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I wasn't at the school at all. I was in Max's old room at Dr. M's house. How did I get here?

I was pondering that when the door opened and in walked in the exact person I wanted to see. Max.

She slowly walked, almost sulked, into the room, not even noticing that I was awake. She walked over to the bed and looked at my bare chest ( I had them wrapped up) and sighed.

"Why so sad honey?" I asked. Max jumped, apparently not expecting to hear my voice.

"Fang!" She exclaimed. Then she looked serious. "How long have you been up?"

"I just woke up." I told her, using all the strength I had to reach out and hold her hand.

She looked down and our intwined hands and smiled for a second before asking, "How do you feel?"

"Fine." I lied. I had the worse headache I had ever had, the arm and leg I had been shot in hurt like hell, my chest, where I had apparently gotten scratched up though I don't remember it, felt like it was on fire, and everything else was sore.

"No you're not." Max saw right through my lie. "You won't get better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"First tell me how I got back here." I tried to make a bargin.

"That's not important." Max said, avoiding my eyes.

'_You really want to know?' _I took me a second to realize that that was Angel.

'_Yes.'_ I thought back.

'_Okay, well after you told Max to leave she came straight back to the house. She got here pretty fast too, using her super speed. She Ghost, who was still crying, with Dr. M and Ella and the rest of us went with her and we fond you knocked out. Iggy couldn't carry you on his own so Max had to help him. It wasn't tell we got back to the house thatwe noticed that her wing was bleeding.'_

'_How could you not know!' _I yelled in my head at Angel.

'_She didn't tell us Fang.' _Angel tried to reason with me. _It wasn't even that noticeable. The blood from her wing was mixed in with blood from her other cuts.'_

I mentally sighed. _'I guess your right Ange. Sorry for yelling at you.'_

'_It's okay Fang!'_ Angel informed me. _'I know you were just worried about Max.'_

Once I was sure that Angel hads left my mind, I looked up at Max, who had been watching me.

"You should have told them your wing was hurt." I said, bluntly.

"Then they wouldn't have let me go!" Max whined. "Plus they needed me to help carry you."

"Nudge could have done it. Or Gasman." I pointed out.

"It doesn't matter now!" Max told me. "What matters now is that I go get mom to check you out and see if you're really okay."

"I'm fine." I repeated, trying to stand up. Max attempted to push me back down on the bed but, since she was trying to not hurt me, she didn't put a lot of force in it so, I was able to get up. I winced once I got on my feet.

"I told you. Now lay back down before you hurt yourself." Max commanded. Anyone smart would have laid back down. To bad I got hit in the head.

"No." I said gently pushing passed her and out the bedroom door.

"Fang! I serious. You're going to hurt yourself." I herd Max yell at me. I ignored he rand continued into the living room. The whole Flock, except Iggy, and Ella were in there. No Ghost…

"Fang!" Squealed Nudge, Ella, and Angel as they ran up to hug me.

"OMG! Fang you've been out for like two days. I mean like what did they do to? I mean obviously they shot you and bashed you're head in but why? I mean it's not like they took you back to they school. Did you say something to them? This wouldn't have happened if you let Max stay. Well, I guess she had to get Ghost back here. Ooh. Ghost is so cute. But he's worried about you. So are we. And I think tha-" Thankfully, Ella put her hand over Nudges mouth.

"God Nudge. Your talking isn't helping him feel any better." Ella scolded. "But Fang you shouldn't be up."

"See. I told you so.' Max came up behind me. "But do you listen? Nooo."

I sighed before walking into the kitchen. I saw Dr. M cooking dinner with Ig's help. Sitting on the counter watching them, was Ghost. He was looking at Dr. M stir something in a bowl, not even noticing me come in.

"Hey Ghost." I said, walking over to the counter. He looked up at me in surprise before Shrieking and stretching his arms out for me to pick him up.

I reached down and lifted him into my arms, which sent a jarring pain down not only my back but my arm ands leg. I tried to play it off but Dr. M and Max saw it. Iggy didn't for obvious reasons.

"Fang you're going to hurt yourself worse then you already have." Dr. M commented. "Now come on. You need to go back to bed." I opened my mouth to say I was fine but she cut me off. "Don't play macho with me. I know you're hurt. Bed. Now!"

Her voice got softer as she now spoke with Ghost. "Ghost, why don't you stay here. Fang's going to sleep."

"Me sleep too." He argued.

"Fine but you both have to sleep. That's the only way Fang will get better." Dr. M instructed.

"It's okay Mom." Max spoke up. "I'll make sure they go to sleep."

"All right. But he has to rest." She called after us as we headed toward our room.

"Okay." I shouted as I walked down the hall, Ghost still in my arms, with Max right behind me. I looked at Ghost seeing he didn't have Snowy with him. "Where's Snowy?" I was slightly worried.

Max had just open the bedroom door and Ghost pointed to the bed. Sure enough there was that stupid tiger.

"Why's it-I mean she doing in here?" I asked.

"Ghost wanted her to be here when you woke up. " Max explained to me, while Ghost burried his head in my shoulder and mummered something.

"What?" I asked not hearing him clearly.

"Don't talk into his shirt Ghost." Max advised. "Talk so he can hear you."

"I sowy." Ghost tried to say sorry. Wait why was he apologizing?

"About what?" I asked.

"I make you g fi in." Ghost had an upset look on his face. "N You gota hurts."

"Aw Ghost." Max took him out of my arms and into her own. She then turned away from me . "That wasn't your fault, baby."

"Yeah." I said, walking up behind Max and wrapping my arms around the both of them. "It's okay. See I'm fine." Max, who had been whispering stuff in Ghost ear, looked up when I said that.

"No, Fang you're not. Now lay down.' Max commanded in that voice I had missed over these past two years.

I laid down on the bed and looked back up at her. "There. Happy now?"

"No. Not tell you're better." Max sat Ghost down on the bed next to me before siting down also.

"Why, Max." I joked while grabbing Ghost and setting him in my lap. "I almost thought you were worried."


	16. Chapter 16

Taken

Chapter 16

I woke up still feeling slightly drowsy and noticed that Max was no longer in the room. She had been when I fell asleep though.

I was lying flat on my still bare back, with Ghost curled up to my side like a, well, like a puppy. Like he is right? I mean isn't that what baby Erasers are?

Something soft was on my chest and I looked down and saw that someone had put Ghost snow tiger, Snowy, on my chest. Hmm… I bet it was Ghost.

The door creaked open a little and I saw Max walk in.

"Hey Baby." I whisper so that I didn't wake Ghost up.

"Hey." Max walked over to the bed and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"I was until a few seconds ago." I explained. "Where's you go?"

"I was up when dinner was ready so I ate." Max told me. "You and Ghost can eat when he wakes up."

I nodded my head and set Snowy down. I sat up and then reached my hand out and grabbed hers. I then pulled her into my lap, much to her protests. Unfortunately, Ghost sleeps like his mom, which means that every little movement wakes him.

"Mommy?" A sleepy Ghost asked.

"What?" Max looked over at him, still trying to get out of my lap.

"Me go bath oom." He forgot the r on room.

"Alright. Come on." I let Max up and she took Ghost out of the room.

I waited for them to get back, which wasn't long. Ghost was the first one through the door and he ran/stumbled over to the bed.

"When we go?' He asked while I pulled him back onto the bed and into my lap.

"Go where?" I looked down at him, as Max sat down on the other side of the bed.

"You says wes go home." He reminded me.

"Well, when ever Mommy wants to leave." I looked over at Max.

"You guys want to leave already?' Max seemed shocked.

"We can't stay forever." I said gently.

"I guess." Max still seemed down. "Where's your apartment?"

"Shi- I mean dang." I saved myself. "I forgot about it. I hope I remembered to lock the door."

"But where is it?" Max re-asked her question.

"New York." I said.

"Why'd you move that far away?" Max looked shocked.

"It doesn't matter Honey." I said. "We just need to go there to get my stuff and then we can get a place around here."

"We'll leave once you get better." Max laid down, me following suit, moving Ghost to from my lap to my chest. He then grabbed Snowy and laid her next to him.

"You're not hungry?" Max asked me.

"Nope." I answered though I was lying. I just wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. "How about you Ghost?"

"Soap!" He said, causing Max and me to laugh our heads off.

* * *

I woke up a little bit later and saw that it was now dark out and the house was silent. I looked over at the clock to see it was three in the morning.

Looking to my left, I saw Max lying next to me, holding my arm. Ghost was still lying on my chest, Snowy next to him.

I watched Max sleep for a while before my stomach growled. Dang. I should have said yes when Max asked if I was hungry. Now I can't get up with out waking her and Ghost.

As if somebody decided to take mercy on me, Max rolled over, letting go of my arm. There was enough space to put Ghost between us too. I carefully picked him up as gently as possible, and then laid him and Snowy next to Max.

I was almost out of the room when Ghost says, "Bye bye."

I turn around to see him watching me and waving his hand.

"I'll be back Ghost." I assured him. "Don't wake up Mommy okay?"

"Oh a." He smiled.

"Go back to sleep."

He looked at me for a second before laying his head back down on his pillow.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and decided to make myself a few sandwiches. I had five made, a bag of chips and I grabbed a soda before walking into the living room and lay down on the couch. I turned on the TV and out the volume on as low as it could go with out it being mute. I had just started eating when I heard someone walk into the room. I turned to see who it was and didn't see any one. I looked lower and there was Ghost.

"I told you to go to sleep!" I whisper scolded.

"No seepy." He told me. He then crawled over to where I was on the couch and lifter his hands in the air for me to pick him up.

Sighing, I reached down and pulled him onto my chest. Hey. What was I supposed to do? Send him back to bed so he'd wake up Max? Plus I kind of was glad he wanted me to hold him. That means he likes me right? Not that I care that much. I was just wondering.

"Fine. But be quiet." I said, picking back up my sandwich from the coffee table I sat it down on. I noticed he was staring at the TV. I looked over to make sure he would be allowed to watch it. I was watching a re-run of a Bones episode that I had missed. And if any one watches that show you know it's not always the best thing for little kids to watch.

I reached over, changed the channel to a more suitable show, and went back to eating.

"Why you no seep?" Ghost still messed up the word sleep. I thought about telling him there was an L in there but decided not to. Max corrected him enough on how he talks.

"Because I got hungry." I answered, ripping of a piece of my sandwich and feeding it to him. "Why aren't you?"

"I comes do checks don oo."He replyed.

"Oh." I had nothing else to say. That was…nice of him. "You should go to bed now."

"You do?" It took me a second to realize he meant to instead of do.

"Yeah in a second." I said.

"Me wait." He smiled at me.

I shared the rest of my food with him and then realized something.

"Hey Ghost?" I asked. "You know what my name is right? Can you say Fang?" I had noticed he had never called me anything. He either just poked me or looked at me before talking.

"That no what eve bodys says I pos to calls you." He stated.

I looked at him for a moment trying to think of anything else I would be called. Nick? "What do they say to call me?"

"They no say." He told me. "They fink it." 

"Okay." I started. "What do they think then?"

"That I calls you…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Call me what?" I asked growing slightly impatient.

"I no member." He said but then stppoed. " I fink its does Daddy." 

"Who thought that?" I asked worried. What if Max thought I was making him call me that? She jumped to conclusions a lot.

"No member." He thought a moment then said. "Me seepy now."

"Of course you are." I mumbled, as he laid his head down on my chest. I reached my hand up and started running my hand down the bck of his head. O had to wait a moment before it was clear he was asleep by the way his breathing slowed.

"I'll take him." Max was suddenly next to the couch reaching out for the sleeping baby.

"Max!" I almost jumped but stopped myself. "How long have you been there? "

"The whole time almost. Ghost isn't as quiet as you when he gets out of bed." Max picked uo Ghost from my arms.

"Oh." I said. "So you heard all that?"

"Yeah." Max answered, starting to walk back towards the hall leading to our room. "He can just call you Fang if you want."

"I don't care." I stood up and followed her. "But what do you think about it?"

"It's your chocie." She told me as we walked in to the bedroom. "It's not like it effects me."

"Yeah it kind of does Max." I said as I laid down on the bed. "He's your son."

"So?" Max laid down next to me and sat Ghost on my chest. That seemded to be where he belonged now. She then picked up Snowy and sat him there too. "I don't care what he calls you."

"Fine." I decided I didn't want to fight with her about this. It isn't even that good of thing tho fight over. "Lets just go back to sleep."

We both lay still for a while and I was just starting to fall asleep when Max asked, "Fang are you made at me?"

"What?" I asked nnot believing what I was hearing. "No. Why would I be?"

"You know." Max started. "About me having Ghost and stuff. We never eally talked about it. You just said it was fine and that you still love me. But is that true?"

I looked at her shocked. How could she think that I don't love her? "Of course it is Amx. I love you no matter what. But I don't think we should talk in front of Ghost. We can tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." Max agreed, laying her sleepy head back down. "I love you too Fang."


	17. Chapter 17

Taken

Chapter 17

This time when I woke up, Max was still there but Ghost was gone. Great. That's all we need is him causing trouble!

"Ghost?" I called softly as no to wake Max. I mean for all I know he might be invisable. "Ghost?"

"He got up already." Max mummbled. "He's fine. Go back to sleep."

"Well, you know if he's not here it's the perfect time to talk about, um, stuff." I tried.

"Like what?" Max tried to play dumb.

"You know what Max." I said. When she continued to act like she had no idea, I said bluntly, "The things that they did to you at the school."

"Oh that." I could tell by the tone of her voice this wasn't going to be easy. "Well, they captured me, experimented on me, raped me, I had Ghost, and two years later you showed up. There. Happy now?"

"Max." I started only to be cut off.

"No Fang!" Her voice was sharp. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But last night you said we would." I argued.

"But I had a… Dream last night." Max started.

"About what?"

"About the stuff that… happened. Fang, I just can't." Max told me.

"Max I'm not saying you have to tell me everything I just want you to know that you can." I stated. "I'm always here."

"I know but-" This time I cut her off.

"There are no buts in this Max." I said gently. "I'm here always. That's it."

Max looked at me, as if seeing me for the first time. "Fang you don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" I asked.

"All of this." Max said. "You supposed to be mad at me."

"Why you?"

"Because this is all my fault." I looked at her in shock.

"What? How is this your fault?"

"I don't know. I should have fought back harder or figured out a way to stop them or-"

"Max." I stopped her by pulling her into my arms where she started to cry a little. "Shh. It's not your fault Honey. Shh. It's okay."

"No its" sniff "Not Fang." Max said through tears. "None of it is."

"None of what Maxie?" I asked. "I love you and I love Ghost. What else is there?"

"The fact that I-I." She broke down even more.

"You didn't do anything. They did. Not you. Never think it was your fault." I told her that because I heard that most um, rape victims blame themselves. And none of this was my max's fault. It was theirs. "See. I'm not mad."

"But you should be." Max sobbed. "I mean Ghost isn't even yours."

"Yes he is." I said. "Remember?"

"Yeah but not really."

"Yes really!" I informed. "We both agreed that from here on out he is."

"I guess." Max muttered. Her crying had stopped but her head was still buried in my chest.

I sighed and just petted her head. There was nothing else I could say. Max lay there and let me, not even moving. Anyone else would have figured that she was asleep. Not me though. I knew she was awake. She was just trying to go to sleep.

After a while she said, "Fang? Lets get up. I'm hungry."

"Okay Max." I said, bending down to kiss the top of her head and standing up. "But I'm going to go take a shower first."

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen." She said walking out of the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Taken

Chapter 18

I walked into the bathroom and took off my shirt, revealing the bandages that I had wrapped around my abs. I started the process of unbinding them, which by the way, is NOT fun. I was pretty sure that they would be healed by now which I was right. There were faint scars but the more or less blended in with my others. After checking on my other wounds, I stepped into the

* * *

Max's POV

Fang went to go get in the shower so I decided that I should go find Ghost. No telling who he's annoying now. Entering the living room, I saw Ghost down on the floor with Iggy.

"What are you doing Ghost?" I asked, walking closer..

"Paying with Iffy." He mispronounced Ig's name.

"He's explaining to me how Snowy saved the… What was it again Ghost?" Iggy asked.

"Plama." He said it like everyone should know that.

"Oh." I sat down on the couch. "Where's everyone Iggy?"

"Dr. M's at work and the others are at school." He turned his head in my direction. "You and Fang slept kind of late."

"Yeah I was tired."

"Me not." Ghost piped up. "I wakes with Grandma. She feeds me."

"That's nice baby." I muttered getting lost in my own thoughts. I was thinking about what Fang had said earlier, when he walked in the living room. He silently walked over to where I was sitting and sat next to me.

"Hey Fang." Iggy said. It was always creepy how he was able to tell who was in the room even thought he was blind.

"Hey." Well it looks like Fang's back to one word answers.

"Ooh well doesn't this seem like a fun conversation!" Said the dog of sarcasm, Total. He was sitting on the floor with Magnolia, Ella's dog.

"Shut up Total." I mean I love the dog well sort of but he was already getting on my nerves.

"Mommy! That no nice." Ghost decided to defend the dumb dog.

"Yeah it wasn't nice Max." Total said, walking over to Ghost who started petting him. Total licked his hand in appreciation.

"That tickles." Ghost laughed. Then he looked at Iggy. "Iffy I can be doggie too."

"No Ghost." I said quickly. "Don't and I mean it."

"Yeah Ghost." Fang spoke up. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh a." He said. Of course he listens to Fang. Never me. Whatever. He wants to hang out with Fang fine. He'll get tired of him eventually.

I guess Ghost was in my mind at the time I thought that because he stood up, walked over to me and reached his arms out for me to pick him up. "Up."

I picked him up and set him in my lap. He wrapped his little arms around me and said, "Loves you Mommy."

"I love you too." I smiled down on him and kissed the top of his head. He smiled back at me.

"I think I'll go to my room. " Ig's said a few minutes later when Ghost finished explaining more about Snowy's adventures. "Bye bye Ghost."

"Bye Iffy." Ghost waved to him.

"See ya Iggy." I said. He smiled before walking away. The phone rang not soon after he went to his room. I reached over and answered it.

"Max honey." My mom said after I said hello. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping."

"Um Mom you know that I don't shop." I said.

"Well I say shopping but I mean to talk about 'things'." I took me a second to figure out what she was talking about. Why does everyone want to talk about that? I mean Fang's one thing but my Mom's a complete other.

"No Mom I don't want to 'talk' about that. Besides I need to get ready to leave." I said making one of my famous snap decisions. "Fang's better so we need to fly to New York and get his stuff from his apartment. Sorry."

" We don't have to go shopping but you know I'm here. You guys don't have to go really. I love having you here and so do the kids."

"Yeah I know but we have to go get Fangs stuff and then we'll see about moving down here." My voice softened.

"Alright well I'm about to be home. I called to see of you wanted to see if you wanted to shop but since you don't I'll just come home okay?"

"Okay bye."


	19. Chapter 19

Taken

Chapter 19

**Fang's POV**

"Grandma!" Ghost squealed happily when Max's mom walked through the door...

"Hi Ghost." She said, reaching down and picking him up. "How was your day?"

"Kay but Mommy say we leave soon." Ghost sounded upset.

"You'll be back." Dr. M told him sweetly.

"Actually Mom," Max started. "I don't think Ghost should go. I mean we'll be flying for a while."

"Where me go?" Ghost asked, scared that Max would actually leave him forever.

"You'll stay with me honey." Dr. M caught on to what Max was hinting at.

"I think he can go." I know that I should have kept my mouth shut but I wanted him to come. I hate to admit it but I'd miss him.

"Good thing it not your decision." Max said. What?

"Oh yeah. Why's that?" What was up with her?

"Because I said Fang." She's said. "Can he stay with you for a few days Mom?"

"Yes he can." She smiled at Max.

"But me no want to." Ghost had an upset look on his face.

"Not now Ghost." Max waved off his sadness like it was nothing. But then again, isn't that what you're supposed to do when little kid fusses? See I'm not even sure what to do with him! How am I going to even be a good dad when I don't know what to do when he cries?

"Yes now! " Ghost had tears in his eyes. "You no leave me."

Max stood up, walked over to Ghost, took him out of Dr. M's hands, and whispered something in his ear, her voice low. He started crying and Max sat him down and told him to go to our room. I had only seen Ghost cry two times since I got him and Max and one was when he went Eraser and the other when the Erasers were surrounding us that day we went for a fly. But clearly, this was way different.

Sighing, she went into the kitchen, apparently upset by what happened. I followed her, after deciding that Ghost did need a time out.

"Max?" I asked, sitting next to her at the kitchen table. "Why can't he go?"

"He hates to fly."

"No he doesn't. Remember that's the reason we got attacked. He wanted to go flying." I jogged her memory.

'Yeah that's the reason he doesn't like it. He still thinks that that was his fault." Max said, softly.

"I told him it wasn't."

"He's a baby Max. He'll get over it." I told her.

"Well, maybe I just don't to bring him. Okay?" Max snapped at me.

"Why?" I didn't understand.

"I didn't want Ghost!" Max finally cracked. "Don't get me wrong. I love him and all but, I didn't want a kid. And defiantly didn't want one with an Eraser."

"Max-"

"No Fang!" Max cut me off. "I need a break from this. I can't take him anymore. And I can't even think like that without him finding out! I…I don't know. Am being a jerk?"

"No Max." Was all I could think of to say. I knew that Max couldn't have been thrilled to have an Erasers child but I didn't know she felt this messed up about it. "Besides, it's okay to get tiered sometimes. That's why I'm here."

"Really?"

"Of course." I told her and I meant it.

She leaned over and hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too Max." I said, holding her. "Does this mean he can go?"

"No. "

"Max." I whined.

"Fang what if the Erasers attack again? What happens then?"

I sighed. She had a point. "Fine. We leave tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm going to go check on Ghost."

"Alright." Max muttered. I stood up and leaned down, kissing her on the head, before walking away.

* * *

I walked into our room to find Ghost on the bed with a pouty look on his face and red eyes, from crying.

"What's a matter Ghost?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Mommy mean." He told me.

"No she's not. She's just tired."

"She need nap?" Ghost asked.

"Um, sort of. Do you have a nap time?" I asked him. I wasn't really sure if he did or not.

"When they takes Mommy, me seep." He told me.

"Well, they won't do that again so you need a new nap time."

"No." He said, glaring at me. It was like a little form of Max's glare but not nearly as deadly. If I used the word cute, then I would call it cute. But I don't, so I won't.

"Yes. And you need to stop telling Mommy and me no. Okay?"

He glared at me but didn't say no to me.


	20. Chapter 20

Taken

Chapter 20

"Look at me tower." Ghost was playing with some old blocks that Ella had found for him when she came home.

"My." Max corrected.

"No it mine." Ghost thought that she was trying to take his tower.

Max sighed. "I meant-. Never mind. Forget it Ghost."

"Max he's a baby. You don't have to always correct him." I said from the couch where I was sitting. Max was on the ground with Ghost, helping him with his blocks. It was now five o clock and I was bored. There are only so many Snowy stories you can take, ya know.

Max ignored me, as usual, and went back to helping Ghost build. Every ten seconds he commented on his tower. Great that's just what I need. Someone reminding me how much I hate blocks!

"Hey cool." Gazzy said, walking in from outside. He had been over at some kids' house. 'I love blocks! Can I play?"

"No." Ghost said. I forgot that he didn't like the others.

"Ghost, share." I told him, though I could not understand why Gasman wanted to play with blocks.

He glared at me but let Gazzy start to play with the blocks. Eventually, they actually started building stuff together. I will never understand Gasman.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked as she walked into the living room from her room.

"Playing." Ghost said.

"Not you Ghost. I was talking about Gazzy." Angel told him.

"Playing with blocks."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Well, aren't they kind of beneath you?" Angel took sometime picking the right words to say not to offend Ghost, though he didn't seem to notice. He was talking to that snow tiger again.

Gasman shrugged his shoulders. "If tough guys can wear pink, why can't they play with blocks?"

"You wear pink?" Max spoke up.

"Yeah." Angel said. "It's not really his color."

"Oh, you're one to talk. It looks a lot better on me than you." The scary thing was that Gazzy sounded serious.

"Um, too much info Gaz." Max said.

"And they all falls down." Ghost sang out as he threw a block at Gasman's tower and it fell.

"Hey!" Gazzy yelled. "You broke my building."

Ghost just stood up and walked into the kitchen. At that moment Iggy called out, "Time to eat!"

I got up and followed Ghost. When I sat down at the table, I noticed that Ghost was standing next to Dr. M, waiting for her to pick him up. Maybe him staying with her for a couple of days would work.

* * *

"Mommy you gots to go?" Ghost asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning. It was the next day, which meant that Max and I had to leave.

"Yes, honey." Max said, picking him up. "I'll be back soon. Promise."

"Me wants to go too." Ghost whined.

"But we need you to stay here." I decided to interject.

"Why?"

"To look after things of course." I told him taking him from Max. We were in our room getting ready to leave. "You have to watch over the flock for us."

"Me no want to."

"But you have too." I said. "You have to look after Dr. Martinez."

"Grandma come too." He said.

"No Ghost." Max butted in. "You're staying."

"Fine." He crossed his arms and got that same pouty face Max used to use on me on his face.

"You'll have fun." Max said, as I set him back down to pick up my bag. "Well, be back in like five days."

"That long time." Ghost said.

"It'll seem like we weren't even gone." I told him, starting to walk out the door. Max followed, picking Ghost back up, and we walked out front where the flock was waiting for us.

The second we stepped outside, Ghost laid his head on Max's shoulder, trying to hide from the flock I think. Max whispered something softly in his ear that I wasn't able to hear completely but I think was, "They love you." But Ghost just shook his head. Then Ghost started to wiggle, wanting to be set down. Max put him on the ground and he ran to me and hugged my leg.

"Up." He told me.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and picked him up.

"You be back soon." He didn't ask me he told me. "And look after Mommy."

I smiled a little when he said that. "Okay Ghost."

I looked at the rest of the flock to see that they were hugging Max bye. At first, I couldn't figure out why they were making a big deal out of it but then realized that last time she left, she didn't come back for two years.

"Bye Fang." Angel said as the others soon also did and I gave them a nod.

Max came over and took Ghost from me. She kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I love you," in his ear.

"Me love you too Mommy." He said, hugging her neck.

"Time to go." I muttered, glad Ghost wasn't crying like those kids on TV always did whenever their parents left. Because, that could get annoying.

Max sighed, handing Ghost to her mom. Ghost didn't object but got a pouty look on his face.

"Ready?" I asked her, unfurling my sleek black wings.

"Yep." Max replied, her wings also opening.

And with that, we were off.

* * *

We had been flying for about 20 minutes when Max asked, "What did you decide?"

I looked at her funny. "On what?"

"What Ghost will call you?" Max turned her eyes away from me, not wanting me to look into her eyes. For any of you who don't know, eyes tell all. But, unfortunately for Max, I knew her enough to know that she was hoping I had.

"I still don't care." I told her. Truthfully, I was worried that Ghost would never call me anything. I mean how hard is it to say Fang? If he can say Grandma, he can at least say Fang. "What ever he wants to call me is okay."

Max looked like she was about to reply when, out of nowhere, I was pushed. Yes pushed in the air. The second I regained my balance, I heard Max scream. I saw that what had hit me was an Eraser and that there were a lot of them. Oh shit!

"Miss me Honey." Asked one Eraser. He was talking to Max. It took me a second but then I realized that he was the one from before. I still think I've seen him somewhere…

"Never." Max had that angry look on her face that I used to see all the time when we were fighting bad guys.

The Eraser sneered. "Whatever. However, I am glad that you left that crying brat at home. Hopefully our next kid will turn out better."

I could not breathe. Now that that bastard had said it, I got it. That's where I had seen him before. In Ghost. This was defiantly one of those oh my god moments but since I wasn't breathing, I had no breath to say it. Not that I would anyways. I was going to be too busy kill this guy. I flew over to him, and swung as hard as I could. It barely even fazed him.

"Ah!" His face lit up. "You must be that boyfriend Maximum was always talking about. So you have fun with my little whore?"

As if I wasn't pissed off before I was now. "Nobody calls Max that!" My voice was low and dark.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Fang." Max murmured so low that the Eraser didn't hear it but I did. She was warning me.

"Anything that'll keep you away from my family." I said before throwing myself at him. I decided that if punching him wouldn't work, I'd drag him to the ground, making sure to save myself at the last moment by opening my wings. Then I heard gunshots, Max scream, and then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up alone. For a second I thought it all had been a dream. Maybe that I never had found Max or Ghost, and she wasn't just re-taken. But It was painfully real. Once I realized it, I wished it had been a dream. The one thing I had always want, I had gotten back only to have ripped from my hands. Now though, I don't just have myself. I've got Ghost. For a millisecond, I blamed him but that quickly passed. Weather I liked it or not, I loved him and had to care for him.

I felt blood still slowly flowing from a wound in my head. There was no way I was going to be able to catch up with Max and her captures so I needed to get back to Dr. M's stat.

I slowly unfolded my wings to find them intact, though doing this hurt like hell. I lifted myself into the air after a few attempts and took off.

* * *

**Third Person**

Fang almost fell from the sky as he landed in front of the Martinez household. He limped to the front door to find it, thankfully, unlocked. He stumbled in, finding his feet decided to give out. Ella and Angel happened to be in the room with Ghost. The second the girls saw Fang, they gasped. Not Ghost though.

"You back fast." The baby said. "Where Mommy?"

Fang ignored Ghost, mostly because he didn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything over his pounding headache.

"Max." Fang gasped out. "they…They got her." With that he collapsed, finally drifting into the welcoming darkness he had been fighting of during his flight.


	21. Chapter 21

Taken

Chapter 21

I felt like people were watching me. I was sure of it actually. I knew that the people were talking but could not make out any of the words they were saying. It all just rather mixed together. On trying to open my eyes, I found that it was more complex than it seemed. They hurt like hell! After the third try, they seemed to work and I was able to open them, only to find my vision fuzzy.

Once my vision cleared, I saw that there was nobody in the room. They were now out side my door from the way their voices were slightly muffled.

I grunted trying to get their attention.

"What was that?" Asked what sounded like Ella.

"Sounds like it came from Fangs room." Said Iggy.

Ella pushed open the door to my bedroom. I looked at her, as she exclaimed, "Fang!" It looked like she was going to hug me but then realized that she shouldn't touch me because of my injuries.

"Is he okay?" Asked the uncertain Iggy. I knew he had no idea what was going on since he was blind.

"He's awake." Ella murmured as she put a hand on my chest, forcing me back down on the bed as I had tried to sit up.

"I'm fine." I tied to sound angry but it came out so weak I wasn't sure it was me who said it. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Ella asked, pulling out her cell phone.

"Ghost. Who else?" Let's say I was slightly irritated.

"Asleep." Iggy answered. "It took us forever to get him to sleep somewhere besides by your bed."

For the first time, I noticed that there was a little pallet on the floor, made up of a few blankets and pillows.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Mom. She's at work but said to call if you woke up." Ella said before putting the phone to her ear. "Mom? Yeah Fang's awake but won't sat what's wrong. Alright, bye." Ella then turned to me. "She said to stay in bed and that she'd be home soon."

"Like that's going to happen." I mumbled, trying to get up. I found that it wasn't all that easy. My feet were still weak and I almost fell on my face but was able to catch myself.

"Fang you need to stay in bed." Ella said, putting a hand on my shoulder, as if that would stop me. I shrugged her off, and continued out the door.

"Fang get back here." Iggy yelled after me.

Now that I was moving, I felt a little better. I walked into the living room to see Ghost asleep on the couch, Angel next to him.

"Fang!" She said excitedly.

I nodded my head at her, not too concerned with her. I looked at Ghost and decided it was best if he just slept. I mean, he looked so peaceful. I sat down on the couch next to him and Angel and waited. For what I wasn't sure.

"Fang?" Angel asked, quietly. "You okay?"

I just shook my head no. I wish I could have said I was but that would be a lie. I had no idea where Max was or what they were doing to her. That bastard was probably-

"You gots Mommy now?" I looked down to see that Ghost had woken up and was staring at me.

I reached over and pulled him into my lap. "No." I answered gently. 'But I'll get her."

"Promise?" He looked p at me hopefully.

"Promise.


	22. Chapter 22

Taken

Chapter 22

Dr. Martinez walked through the door soon after I made that promise to Ghost.

"FANG RIDE!" Dr. M yelled at me. " I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN BED!"

"I had to come-" I started but she cut me off.

"No excuses. BED NOW!"

For those of you who don't know Dr. M, when she get's mad it's a little like when Max gets mad. Not as bad but you, still know to stay out of her way and follow her orders.

"Fine." I mutter, standing up. I tried to carry Ghost but it hurt to much and he crawled/walked next to me. When we got back to our room, I laid down on the bed and then pulled Ghost up too.

"I thoughts that we gonna go and gets mommy?" Ghost asked, standing up on my chest. I know that he had no idea, but that hurt like hell!

"I have to get better first." I said, though I planned on sneaking out later that night while the others slept.

"Oh." He said. "Hurry."

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

**Max's POV**

I'm here again. Well, I guess it's not technically the same place since I'm not in Mexico this time but still. He made me do it again. I've only been here for one freaking day!

I sighed, laying my head against the side of the wall of the room that they were holding me in. I guess I should be happy I'm not in a cage but I'm not. There is only one thing I'm happy about right now and that's the fact that Ghost is with either Fang, if he's still alive, or my family. Yet I find part of myself wishing that he were here just so that I was not alone.

But I know that that's selfish. A child doesn't belong here. Hell, I don't belong here. I belong with Fang. I hope that he's okay. I wonder if he even survived. He fell hard when those fuckers shot him. I tried to get him but couldn't. He got me first.

"Don't look so sad honey." He, Viper, said, walking into the room.

"What's there to be happy about?" I spat, angry.

"The fact that you have me and not that weakling boyfriend of yours."

"That weakling is going to kick your ass!" I yelled at him, though I knew that it wasn't true. Viper was the strongest thing that the School had ever created. I hate to say it but there is no way that Fang can beat him. Viper was just to strong.

"Keep telling yourself that babe."

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want bitch." His voice was low and dark. Then he punched me in the face. "It seems that this little taste of freedom has made you forget your place. Guess I'll have to show it to you again."

"No!" I said as he picked me up and throw me against the wall.

"That ought to teach you." His face was smug as he walked slowly over to me and leaned down to my face. "We'll see who'll come and save you now.


	23. Chapter 23

Taken

Chapter 23

The house had finally fell into a still silence. I had been waiting since nine and it was now twelve a.m. I sighed, getting up. Ghost, who had been curled up on my chest, was now on the bed, still sleeping. I wish I did not have to leave but how else was I going to get Max.

I walked over to the closet, opened it and pulled out an old backpack. Opening it, I put some of my clothes, which were laid on the chest, in the bag. It still hurt to move around but I had to get over that if I was going to kill that jerk who has Max. I bet I know what he's doing to her right now…

"What you do in?" I heard Ghost say from the bed.

"Shh." I said, walking back over to him. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"So is you." He accused. "Grandma say you be seeping."

"I've got to get Mommy though." I said gently, picking him up and setting him in my lap as I sat down.

"But Grandma say you rest. Gets better, and then dos it." He said, looking uo at me, his eyes sad.

"It's better if I do it now." I told him, though I was almost certain he wouldn't understand. "You want Mommy don't you?"

He just nodded his head. "But what if them gets you and you no came back?"

I finally understood what was wrong. "Ghost, I'll come back."

"No! Mommy say she would and now she gone." He got angry.

"But I'm going to get her back.' I said silencing him. "I promised remember?"

"Mommy promised too." He said. "Now she gone."

"I know but that wasn't Max's fault. It was mine.' My voice was low.

Ghost, being a baby, had no idea how to respond to that except one thing. He cried. I didn't mean to make him do that!

"Shh, Ghost." I tried to calm the child. "It's okay."

"No! I want Mama. I no want her gone. Me no want you mad!" He cried, a little softer now.

"Ghost don't you trust me?" I asked, not sure if he even knew what trust was. "I'll be back and I'll bring Mommy with me."

"But me want you stay here." He stated.

"I'll tell you what. If you are a big boy while I'm gone, I'll give you your nickname when I get back."

Ghost, who had apparently forgotten about that, looked somewhat happier. "Really?"

"Yep. Do we have a deal?" I was really hoping that he would say yes.

"Shep." He said. I think he was trying to be like me and say yep. Now if I was one of those emotional type people, I might say, 'Aw. He wants to be like me.' However, I'm not.

"Good. Now can you get back and bed and go to sleep?" I asked him.

"Shep."

"Okay." I tucked him back in, making sure to put his snow tiger, Snowy, next to him. "I'll stay here till you fall asleep alright?"

"Oh a but I needs to tells you something." He said.

"What?"

"Here," He handed me Snowy. "You keep Snowy."

"Why? Don't you want her?" I was slightly worried.

"I wants you to keep her so you members me." He smiled at me.

"Ghost, I'll remember you." I tried to give it back to him but he refused.

"No! You gots to keep her." He told me.

"Okay, Okay." I said. "I'll keep it."

"She not a it. She a she."

"Of course." I muttered, lying down next to him. "Now go to sleep."

"Oh a. Nigh nigh." He said, closing his eyes.

"Night night." I told him, watching as he drifted back into a peaceful sleep. At least that's what it seemed like. Once I was sure he was asleep, I walked over to the window, jumped out and took off into the night.

When I had been flying for a few minutes, I looked down at the snow tiger in my hands and said, "If we die, I blame you."

* * *

**Ghost POV**

I woke up and he was gone. He said that he would be but I didn't believe him. I thought he would listen to Grandma but he didn't. Oh, well. He'll bring Mommy back.

I decided to do the thing Mommy always yelled at me for. I jumped off the bed. It's not as fun as it looks. It made a big bang though!

I heard loud footsteps coming toward my room. Oops. I guess I woke somebody up.

"What happened?" An tEllarushed in.

"Not in." I told her.

"Where's Fang?" She asked, reaching down and picking me up.

"He wents and, Oh, I likes your shirt." It had pretty colors on it. I started to trace them with my fingers.

"Okay but where's Fang, honey? Do you know?"

"He wents to go get Mommy for me. He takes Snowy too." I looked at her, when I feel my tummy rumble. "Me gots to go potty."

"What! Fang went where?" She didn't even answer me.

"To go gets Mama. Potty now?

"Mom! Are you still home? Get in here!" Ant Ella screamed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Grandma was in the doorway in seconds. "Where's Fang?"

"Ghost said he left to go get Max."

"What!" Grandma is as loud as Ant Ella.

"What's going on/ Why are you guys yelling so loud?" Asked Iffy, as he walked in too.

"Me need potty!"

"Fangs gone." Grandma told him.

* * *

**Dr. Martinez's POV**

"Fangs gone." I told Iggy

"What? Wh-" Iggy started but Ghost caught him off by screaming and crying.

"Ghost, what's wrong?" Ella asked, bouncing him slightly, trying to calm him.

Then I smelt it. I reached over and took Ghost from Ella.

"Ghost did you need to use the restroom?" I asked.

"Yes." He wailed, as I headed toward the bathroom. "I say something but you no listen."

"That's because we are trying to find out where Fang went." I told him gently as I lay him down on the counter in the bathroom.

"But him go gets Mommy." He stopped crying as I pulled off his diaper. "I want Mommy back."

I was afraid he would start crying again so I quickly replied, "I know. But Fang needs rest."

"No him don't. You just don't want Mommy back. I no like you. Mommy!" He started again. Great!

"Shh. Ghost it's okay." I muttered to him as I put on a new diaper. "What if we go watch TV?"

"No!" He yelled at me. Suddenly, he just stopped.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"What?"

That was the third what I had heard. I had already shifted through everyone's thoughts and found out that Fang had left. Ghost was thinking about the restroom. I hope that they take him. All of a sudden, he started crying. Guess they didn't take him.

It had been quiet for a few minutes when he started again. I got into his thoughts to see what he was upset about now.

'_I want Mommy. Grandma no wants Mama.'_ Was his thoughts.

'_Ghost she does want Max back.' _I told him.

'_Huh? Who there?'_ he thought back.

'_It's me, Angel silly.'_ I told him

'_Me no want to be here.' _He thought._ 'Me want Mama.'_

'_I know but it's complicated.'_

'_No it's not. I want my Mommy!'_

'_I know but you know what?'_

'_What?'_

'_Scooby Doo is on.'_ The scary thing was that I knew that for a fact. What? It is a very interesting show.

'_Really?'_

'_Yep. Want to watch it?'_

'_Shep.'_

I got up and walked into the bathroom to find Dr. M holding Ghost. He reached out to me and I took him and we watched it with Gazzy. Maybe having a new kid around won't be so bad!


	24. Chapter 24

Taken

Chapter 24

**Max's POV**

My head hurt. It wasn't the type I used to get from brain attacks but one from having my head slammed around by the strongest Eraser to live, also known as Viper. I made the mistake of telling him to f off when he wanted to have sex. I was going to have a bruise in the morning.

He left. He had training or something like that. I really could care less what it was, I'm just glad the bitch left. But he didn't leave before he made me have it with him. I hate this! I wish Fang were here.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"Why not? He just can't run off hurt and expect us not to come after him!" I yelled Iggy.

"If I was him, I would have gone after Max too. I'm not going to force him to come back." Iggy screamed back at me.

In case you can't tell, we are fighting about whether or not someone should go get Fang.

"He's freaking hurt! He is in no condition to rescue anybody!"

"He is a grown man Ella. Max is his girlfriend, and now telling what the hell, they are doing to her. You want another Eraser nephew? "

"Iggy!" I was shocked. That was way out of line. "Even if he was able to find her, he would ended up getting killed by that Eraser. You want a dead Fang?"

"You don't get it, Ella. Even if I did find him, what am I going to do?"

"Bring him back you big idiot!"

"How Ella? I'm nowhere near as strong as Fang is, not to mention that I am blind. I couldn't even do it if I wanted to, which I don't."

"Fine. Let Fang get killed. Then there is no way we'll ever get Max back."

"You know what, Ella? I'm so tired of you always talking about things that you don't get. Mind your own business."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I sighed as I leaned against the trunk of the tree. I needed top rest. It had been three days since I had left and I had had no luck in finding Max. I thought about going back to Mexico but decided against it. I mean, how stupid would it be to bring her back to the same place?

I guess that I dozed off, because next thing I know, I'm waking up and it's dark out. Nice Fang. That so shows how much I want my Max back.

* * *

**Ghost POV**

I was in the living room with Ant Ella, watching a show about a bear that's yellow. His name is Pooh. I no like him as much as Tigger.

Ant Ella was thinking about how much she no like Iffy any more. I no want to hear that, so I watch my show.

Then, Grandma comes through the door. She had been at work.

"Hi, kids." She said, walking over to me and picking me up. "What are you watching?"

"T-I-Double G-er. That spells Tigger." I sang.

"That's good Ghost." She told me.

"Me knows."

"I can't believe Iggy." Ant Ella interrupted. "How can he say that what he and the others do is none of my business? I'm part of the family too right? Or wait, I don't have wings so I'm excluded."

"Me have wings!" I tell her. "You can borrows mines."

Ant Ella smiled at me. "Thanks Ghost but that's not what I meant."

"Ella, I think that Iggy's just scared." Grandma told her. "He's just talking. He doesn't really mean it."

"I guess, but he didn't have to act like that."

"It okay. Daddy bring back Mommy soon." I told them and they looked at me.

"Who's Daddy?" ant Ella asked.

I buried my head in Grandma's shoulder and shrugged my shoulders.

"Is it Fang?" Grandma asked. I shrugged again. "It's okay to call him that."

"Him going to get Mommy and then we go live with him in him house, with Snowy too." I tells them.

"You are?"

"Shep. But you can visit me, if you wants." I tells Grandma.

"I'd love to Ghost."


	25. Chapter 25

Taken

Chapter 25

**Max's POV**

The silence was almost too much to take. It had been that way for the past three days. I have no idea what happened to Viper but I am glad that he is gone. I had had no contact with anyone though. If it were six years before now, I would be dying of hunger but since I had lived at the school the past two years, I had become used to the ability of being unable to eat for days at a time. And when I did get food, I had to give it to Ghost so he could eat.

I was losing my mind though, not even for sure were Ghost was. I know that Fang is not anything like Viper but still. Fang tends to run off and do stupid things. I know he would never hurt Ghost but is he even caring for him? Or is he out looking for me?

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

We were all in Ella's room, going through box's of old toys, deciding what were suitable for Ghost to play with. Dr. Martinez had taken Ghost with her to the store, along with Iggy. Ella, Angel, and me were on the floor, looking at the toys. Gasman, on the other hand, was leaning up against the wall, not wanting to participate.

"How about this?" Ella asked, holding up a dinky looking teddy bear.

"Ew." I started. "It smells and looks nasty. Toss it."

"Hey, I love him okay." Ella said, hugging the bear. "Me and him go way back."

"Then put him way back and find something nicer." Angel said. I high fived her as Ella stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why should he get nice stuff?" Gazzy spoke up. "All he does is mess everything up."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"The fact that if it wasn't for him, things would be normal again. He ruined everything!" Gasman yelled at his sister.

"Hey, you watch it!" Ella said. "You know as well as I do that Ghost didn't do anything to us."

"You watch it! If it wasn't for your stupid mom and her friends, we wouldn't even have wings!" Gazzy's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. "You are talking about things that you don't understand."

"No, you shut up Nudge! You know that if it wasn't for them we wouldn't even be here!"

"Yeah, but think about this Gasman," Angel intervened. "If we hadn't had been at the School, only you and I would know each other. You want that to happen?"

"Yeah, because then none of us would have to worry about her!" He screamed before running out the door. It was obvious he meant Max. Man do we need her, now more than ever.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I walked into the restaurant, not really thinking about anything except for the fact that I was failing miserably. I hadn't found Max or even a trace of her. Where the crap did, they take her?

Order my food and sit down once I get it. I silently eat, looking around for anything suspicious. Nothing. I see this kid walk in with his dad.

"Daddy?" The boy asked.

"What?" The man replied.

"I hungry." The boy told him.

I have no idea why but that made me feel really bad inside. I hadn't even called to check on Ghost since I left. No telling what's going on with him. I decided that when I finished eating that I would find a phone and call them. Not because I care about Ghost or anything. He's just some kid.

* * *

**Dr. Martinez's POV**

I walked in with Ghost in one arm and some of the groceries in the other. Iggy was behind me, with the rest. I sat Ghost down and he immediately took off to go get Snowy, which I told him to leave home. He did not want to at first but did when I said the she was sleep. I forgot how easy baby's are to fool.

"Mom! Is that you?" Ella called, rushing into the room.

"Yeah, what's up dude?" I had heard some kids at the store use that and asked Iggy if it would be okay to say that from now on. He said sure, as long as I use it in front of Ella's friends. He's such a great boy!

Ella gave me a questioning look before saying, "Gasman ran off. He's upset about Ghost being here."

"Where'd he go?" Iggy asked, from the kitchen, where he had walked.

"I don't know. Nudge went to look for him but I think he may have gone to one of his friends houses."

I sighed. "Well, I'll talk to him when he gets home."

I heard Ghost squeal from another room.

"He must have found his toys." Ella said.

"What toys?" I asked her.

"Oh, I went through some of my old things and found some stuff for his to play with."

Ghost came running, or more like stumbling, back into he room with Snowy, two teddy bears, a stuffed dog, and a stuffed cat.

"All mine?" He looked up at Ella.

"Yes, if you want them." She told him.

"Okay. Me go pay." I was pretty sure that he meant play, so I watched as he walked into the kitchen.

I was going to say something to Ella about saying 'dude' from now on when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Um, hey Dr. Martinez. Is Ghost there?" Fang's voice was unmistakable.

"Fang, where are you?" I was truly worried about him, though, unlike my daughter, thought that he should be out looking for Max.

"Um, Arkansas. Is Ghost there?"

"You've been keeping your wounds covered, right?"

"Yeah, where's Ghost?" He seemed to start to get annoyed.

"In the kitchen." I said, walking that way.

Once I was in there I saw ghost was talking to Iggy as he put away the groceries.

"Hey, Ghost? You want to talk to Fang?" His eyes got really big.

"Yeah. Where he? Me want him?" Started looking around for Fang.

"No." I said, realizing that I had confused him. "He's on the phone. Here"

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I heard Dr. M explain what a phone was to Ghost in the background. I was calling on a payphone outside that place I just ate at.

"Hi!" I heard Ghost's voice say into the phone. "You gots Mommy?"

"No, not yet buddy. I'll get Mommy and then come back, okay?"

"But, me want you." He whined.

"I know but I'm busy right now." I told him, gently. "You're being a big boy right?"

"Yeah. Me miss you." He said.

"I know. I miss you too." I muttered, not believing I had just admitted to missing anything. "You keep behaving okay?"

"Oh a. Bye bye." I heard a beep. He hung up on me


	26. Chapter 26

Taken

Chapter 26

**Ella's POV**

"I seepy." Ghost told me as I carried him into the bathroom. "Night night now?"

"Nope." I said, putting him on the floor so that I could run the bath water. "Bath time."

His eyes go huge. "But me takes one yesterdays."

"I know but like I told you yesterday and the day before that, you have to take one every night." I sighed. Why did I always give him his bath you ask? Well, the other say that since I'm Max's sister I should do it. What happened to this is none of my business?

Ghost walked over to the tub and looked over. "Me have too?"

"Yep." I said, pulling off his shirt.

"But me no wanta." He crossed his arms. Any other time, it would have been cute, but I was tired and hungry. I had missed dinner because I had to go to the library. Then, I had to give Ghost his bath before I get to eat.

"Oh well." I muttered. After I got him undressed, I put him in the tub.

"Me want." He whined, reaching for a rubber duck that we had found when we going through my old stuff, for him.

"Here" I handed it to the baby and he started playing with it.

As I started to wash him off, he asked, "You got scare?"

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about. He had been tracing this scare on his chest all day.

"Yes." I told him. "But mine's from falling off a bike one time."

"What's bike?" He asked me.

"I'll show you later." I mumbled. "Where'd you get your scare?"

"From meanie." He told me.

"Who's meanie?" I was truly confused.

"Meanie hurt me and Mommy. He bad." His eyes started to fill with tears. "Me no like him."

"Shh." I said, lifting him out of the tube. I put his clothes back one and carried him to mom's room, where he had been sleeping, and laid him on the bed.

"Grandma had to go to work." I told him. She had been called in on some emergency and had to go. "You want me to stay?"

"No." He closed his eyes. "Night night."

"Night Ghost." I walked out and closed the door softly.

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

A scream made me look up from the show Ella and me were watching.

"Was that ghost?" I asked, already headed toward Dr. M's room.

"Yeah." Ella said, opening the door to the room.

"What's up?" Iggy and Gasman were walking this way too, Angel following.

"Ghost." I said, walking into the room behind Ella.

Ghost was on the bed crying louder than I had ever heard anything cry! Ella rushed to him and picked him up.

"Shh." She whispered in his ear. "It's okay honey. Shh."

"No!" He screamed, pushing away from Ella. 'He gonna get her! I want Mama!"

It took ten minutes to calm him. No joke either. By the time, he stopped crying, we had sent Gazzy and Angel away and Iggy was standing in the corner. Ghost was lying his head one Ella shoulder sniffling.

"Talk." He pointed at me.

"You want me to talk?" I was confused.

He shook his head. "Talk."

"I think that he thinks that's your name." Ella said, running her fingers down Ghost head.

"Mommy say you talk. Me call you Talk." He told me.

"Oh. Well, my name is Nudge actually." I said.

"Nu nu." He muttered, reaching out for me.

"I guess you can call me that." I mumbled, not sure if I could get used to being called Nu Nu.

"Mommy tell me story." He told me as I took him into my arms. "You talk, you tell story."

"You want me to tell you a story?" When he nodded his head yes, I sighed. "In my room?" Another head nod.

I walked out of the room, leaving Ella and Iggy alone. I heard Iggy mutter something about Dr. M saying dude now was an accident. I have no idea what that was about but I'll ask Ella later.

"What story do you want me to tell you?" I asked Ghost, once we were in my bedroom.

"Me no know." He shrugged his little shoulders as I sat him on my bed. Iggy and Gazzy shared a room, while Angel and I used too until Fang and Max moved out, leaving two extra rooms. Ella also had her own.

"Okay, what does Mommy usually tell you?" I asked him, only to receive a shrug.

I sighed again. "How about I tell you little red riding hood? Once upon a time…"

* * *

I thought Ghost was asleep. I had just finished the story and his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out.

"Night Ghost." I whispered, starting to walk out of the door.

"Night Nu Nu." He said back. "Wait."

"What?" I asked, walking back over.

"Me tell you where Mommy is." He smiled at me.

"What?" How the crap did, he know.

"Me members after me dream." He told me. "Texas."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mommy in Texas. Me tells Daddy I know where Texas is." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep. Me goes there one times. It no fun. Meanie hurt Mommy gains." He yawned. "Seepy, Nu Nu."

"Okay. I've got to go. Night ghost."

"Nigh Night."


	27. Chapter 27

Taken

Chapter 27

**Ella's POV**

"I think I know where Max is!" Nudge exclaimed, running happily into the living room.

"Wait. What?" Iggy asked, looking Nudge's general direction.

"I know where Max is. Or I think." Nudge said.

"Just tell us!" I yelled at her.

"Okay, okay." She started. "Ghost said that one time they took him and Max to this place in Texas and that some guy he calls 'Meanie' stays there sometimes. I think that's where they have her."

"Crap." Iggy muttered.

"What/' I asked, looking at him.

"How are we going to let Fang know?" He said.

I started to shrug my shoulders but then remembered that he was blind. "I don't know."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

It's been a day since I've called Ghost and I still feel bad. Well, I'm partly upset that he hung up on me! He must get that from Max… I wish I knew where she was.

Sighing, I walked over to a pay phone, for I had just finished my breakfast and there was one outside of the place. I dialed Dr. M's and waited for an answer.

* * *

**Ghost's POV**

I wakes up and me back in Grandma's room. I guess she comes and gets me from Nu Nu's room. I wish Snowy and Daddy were here. Mommies even more. But that why Daddy go. He gonna get her.

I jumps off the bed and walks over to the door. Me walk down the halls and into the kitchen.

"Hi, Iffy!" I said, seeing him at the fire thingy.

Him look around and then stops. "Ghost?"

"Shep." I said, walking over to him and reaching up. Him no notice though. "Up!"

"What?" He asked. "You want me to pick you up?"

"Up!" I whined. He no good listener.

He reached down, moving his hand around, like him no see me. Then him found me arms and picked me up.

I pointed at his eyes. "You need new ones."

"What, my eyes?" He asked.

"Shep."

"I know." He mumbled. He then turned back to the counter, feeling around for something. "Now where'd I set the spoon...?"

"Here" I picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thanks Ghost." He smiled at me. He started to use the spoon to mix this yellow stuff in a bowl.

"What that?" I asked him.

"Eggs. That's what we're eating for breakfast." He told me.

"Oh." I was still seepy, so me lay me head on him shoulder. Then I heard this ringy noise.

"What that?" I ask.

"The phone." Iggy said.

"I got it!" Nu Nu yelled from the other room. A few seconds later she walked into the room.

"Here Ghost. It's Fang." She smiled at me.

"Ghost?" Daddy asks me.

"Hi." I said. "You get Mommy?"

"No, not yet. Nudge said you wanted to tell me something." He said.

"Oh a. Me know where Mommy is." I told him.

"What? Where?" He asked.

"Texas. Me tell you I know where it is!" I tells him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"We go theres one times."

"Okay. Thanks." Daddy says.

"Bye bye."

"Bye Ghost."


	28. Chapter 28

Taken

Chapter 28

**Max's POV**

I closed my eyes before saying, "Rot in Hell fucker."

When I reopened my eyes, there was Viper, angry as hell. "You think you can talk to me like that? Huh, do ya?"

"Well, see how tough you are when Fang gets here." I never liked relying on Fang like that. Saying that he was going to protect me because he was the boyfriend but what else did I have?

"You don't seem to get it sweetheart." Viper said, walking closer to me. He pushed me up again the brick wall behind me. His hot breath was on my face as he spoke. "I've kicked his ass how many times?"

I kneed him in the crotch, hard. He fell to the ground, his hands over his crotch. No matter how tough and strong a guy is, they all have the same weakness. The second he hit the floor, I ran for the door, knowing it would be locked. It was locked. Damn it!

"You're going to regret that bitch." Viper said, standing up and facing me. He grabbed me and throws me to the ground.

He did not get it. I knew I was going to regret it but I still did it for one reason. I got to see _him_ be the one on the ground in pain for once. That was one of the best moments in my hell of a life.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I'm going to get Max back! Score! I don't know why I'm putting so much faith in Ghost. I mean, like he really knows where she is. But, I love him and want to trust him, even if he is like what one? I mean, it looking in Texas is worth a shot. It is right outside of Mexico so in a way, it would make sense. Either Texas or California.

My wings glided along then afternoon breeze. Everything was quite. Then again, I guess it always is up here in the sky. Well, as long as you don't have Nudge to keep you company.

I was flying over Dallas, Texas at the moment. Though Ghost wasn't sure about exactly where she was, I figured it would be towards the border.

'_I'm almost there Max. Hang on!'_

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

I was sitting in the living room, listening to Ghost talk. I don't know why he liked me but he did. I was on the couch with him in my lap.

"When Mommy get here, Iffy?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I told him. "I'm sure Fang will get her. Don't worry.

"Hey, Iggy, I wanted to know if you wanted to-" Gasman started, walking onto the room. He stopped suddenly though. Huh, I wonder why.

"What's wrong Gas?" I asked, looking in the direction I thought he would be in.

"I didn't know _he_ was in here." He said stiffly. Who was he talking about? 'I'll see ya later Ig."

As soon as he was out of the room, Ghost asked, "Why him no like me?"

So that's whom Gazzy was talking about. "He likes you, it's just that he has to get used to you. That's all."

"No. Him think he no like me.' He said.

"You were in his head?"

"Shep." I guess that fang had taught him that word because he had been using it since he left.

"You shouldn't do that." I told him.

"Oh a Iffy. But why him no like me?" Ghost asked again.

"I don't know Ghost. He'll get used to you though."

"Oh a Iffy." He was quit for a second before he whined, "Me go potty!"

"Nudge!'" I called.

"Yeah?' It sounded like she was in the kitchen. Figures…

'Ghost has to go to the bathroom and I can't take him!' I told her as I heard her footsteps approach.

"Why not?' She asked. She was now next to the couch or at least it sounded like it.

"Because I can't see.' I said.

"So?"

"Just take him!" I snapped as she picked him up from my lap.

"Grumpy." She mumbled, walking away with Ghost.

"Ugly." I shouted after her.

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

"Nu Nu?" Ghost asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You like me?" H looked up at me as I carried him from the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"No I don't like you, I love you Ghost." I said, kissing the top of his head. I liked taking care of Ghost. He was fun.

"What bout Gaz." He said Gazzy's name like Gas but made more of a Z sound.

"He'll warm up to you. I promise." I told him, setting him down on the counter.

"Now for one of the most important questions ever. Want a sandwich Ghost?"

"Witch bad.' He said, shaking a finger at me. No, literally. "Less it Halloweenie."

"It's not that kind of witch Ghost." I said, laughing slightly. "You know about Halloween?"

"Yeah. Mommy say you go trick teeding. Get candy!" He smiled and giggled at little.

"You ever went trick or teeding?" I asked, using teeding like he had. I decided to go a head and make him a sandwich too because I was sure if he saw me eating one, he'd want some.

"No." He said, like I was expecting. "Me go now though. With Daddy!'

"You like Daddy?" I asked him, grabbing the sippy cup Dr. M had been giving him and filled it with apple juice. I handed it to him and he started to drink from it.

"Shep." He smiled at me. "Him bring Mommy back."

"He will?" I asked, smiling at his happiness.

"Shep. Him got Snowy with him so him members me."

"Oh." I said, setting him on the floor. I grabbed a soda and the plate with our sandwiches on it. I told him to follow me to the living room.

"Hey Iggy." Sitting on the couch next to him. Ghost reached his hands up and I picked him up and put him in my lap.

"Hi Iffy!' Ghost said, excitedly. He really liked Iggy for some reason. "Where Ant Ella?"

"She's in her room." I told him.

"Oh. What she do dare?" I was guessing that he meant there instead of dare.

"I think she was studying.' I told him, taking bite of my sandwich.

He just looked at his then back up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you rip it up?" Iggy answered for him.

"No.' I said slowly. "Was I supposed too?"

"Duh." Iggy made a face like I was stupid. "He can't break it up himself."

"Sorry Ghost." I said, ripping his bologna sandwich into little pieces. When I finished he looked up at me and smiled.

He started eating and I reached over Iggy and got the remote off the side table. I turned on the T.V. and Ghost immediately asked, "Scooby Boo?"

"No." I said, flipping through the channels.

"Tigger?" He asked.

"No, Ghost.' I said. "We're going to watch Lax and Order: Special Victims Unit."

"Um, Nudge, isn't that show about detectives that solve sex crimes?" Iggy asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, a Olivia Benson said some smart ass remark to one of the suspects.

"I don't think Ghost needs to watch that.' Iggy said.

"Oh, I guess your right." I flipped channels. "Can he watch CSI?

"No."

"Bones?"

"No."

"What I like about you?"

"I don't think so." He sounded so what uncertain on that show so I decided Ghost could watch it. It's not like Ghost was really paying attention anyways.

"Nudge, I said no." Iggy said.

"Said no to what?" Asked Dr. Martinez as she walked through the door.

"Grandma!" ghost squealed, jumping out of my lap and rushing to her.

"Hey Ghost." She smiled at him as she picked him up. "Why do you have mustard on your face?"

"I fed him a sandwich.' I told her.

"Me eat a witch but she not bad.' He told Dr. Martinez and she cracked a smile.


	29. Chapter 29

Taken

Chapter 29

**Fang's POV**

There it is. I'm sure of it. That has to be the place. I was in the woods surrounding a building in the middle of nowhere. That has to be where they have Max. But what am I going to do? If I go in there, I need a plan. If I don't have one, then I will just be asking to get caught. I hate to admit it but Viper can kick my ass anytime. Plan, I need a good plan…

I'm so close Max. Just hold on!

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"It's been over a week." I said to Nudge.

"Yeah but he just found out about Texas." She replied as I carried the sleeping Ghost into mom's room. It was three in the afternoon, and though he says he doesn't need a nap time, Ghost fell asleep.

"But what if he runs off like last time?" I asked, setting Ghost on the bed and then pulling the covers over his sleeping body.

"He wouldn't leave Ghost. Would he?" She asked.

"You've known him longer than I have." I commented, walking out the door, Nudge in tail.

"I guess." Nudge shook her head. "But I'm sure Fang will find Max."

"I guess…" I mumbled, walking into the kitchen.

"I know it might sound weird and like inconsiderate of Max but, a guy asked me out and I was wondering if you think I should go?" Nudge asked me.

"I'm not sure. I guess. It's not like us being home miserable is going to bring her back."

"Hmm, I'll go." Nudge said. "I have to call him and tell him yes."

"Here, use my cell." I handed her it, grabbed a coke, and went into the living room.

"Hey Iggy." I said.

"Hey. You put Ghost down?" Iggy asked. 'Your mom said before she left for work that he needed to take a nap sometime during the day."

"Yeah, Nudge and I were playing with him and he fell asleep so we put him in mom's room." I told him.

He nodded his head. "Look, I'm sorry about snapping at you before."

"It's okay. I almost forgot about it anyways." I forgave him. "Look, you may say that this is non of my business but have you talked to Gasman?"

"I tried to but he ignored me." Iggy shook his head. "I'm sure things will get better if Fang brings Max back."

"When not if." I told him.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"You like that?" Viper mumbled, pulling out of our kiss.

I swallowed, which by the way, hurt like hell. It hurt to even breath at this point. I shouldn't have kneed him in the crotch. He beat the hell out of me. I nodded my head yes. In truth I hated every second of it but I was not going to take another beating. I hope Fang doesn't get mad at me.

"Just like a whore." He whispered.

He shoved me to the ground, hard. I'm ashamed to say that I let out a whimper. When I fell I had cracked some of my skull. Some blood trickled out.

"Aw. Did I hurt the precious baby?" Viper mocked. He reached down and pulled me back up. EH then threw me onto the bed. "Let me fix the baby."

He climbed onto the bed with me and crawled on top of me…

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Okay, so it has been almost an hour and I still have no plan. I can't take it anymore! Fuck the plan; I am going in to get Max. I run out of the woods and flew to the building. I landed right in front of is and walked around the building, looking for an open window or something. By some luck of whatever god there is out there, one was open.

There were a few Whitecoats in the room. I could take them. I climbed through the window and did just that. They were all dead in minutes. I was still undetected so I looked out the door and saw that the hall was empty. I walked out and almost immediately heard someone behind me.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned and faced the speaker. "Jeb?"

"Hello Fang." Jeb said. "I believe you're going the right way."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. This man had to be crazy!

"Well, if you are here for the same reason I am, then you are going the right way." He told me.

"You're looking for Max?" This guy was unbelievable.

"Fang, as hard as it is for all of you to believe, I do care for Max. She's my daughter." For once since he had left us in the E-shaped house, Jeb seemed like an actual father. I'm sure he was at Ari's funeral but I was focused on Max then.** (Jeb was there wasn't he? Too lazy to look.)**

I nodded my head, and started walking again. Jeb quickly got in step with me.

"Fang, they know me here. I have told them that I am on business. Act like you are with me. Okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head again. He may be acting like a father now but that doesn't mean I have to talk to him.

We kept walk, occasionally passing a Whitecoat. Jeb just said hello and we kept walking. We were now on the third floor. I heard a scream. I knew that one.

"That's Max." I told Jeb.

He nodded his head as we approached the door. There was another scream and I flung open the door.

I won't go into detail of what he was doing to her so let's just say he was raping her and you guys can fill exactly what that means in your own heads.

"Oh." Jeb exclaimed as I rushed and pulled the bastard off of her. I threw him, or at least tired to.

"Nice of you to join us." The Eraser said, zipping up his pants. "Your whore has been calling for you."

"You bastard." I lunged at him. I as out of the corner of my eye Max ad a head wound. That just made me even more pissed off.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang lunged at him as I took in exactly what was happening. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. For the first time I realized that Jeb was here. What the hell?

"Going somewhere bitch?" Viper asked. He had Fang pinned to the ground.

"Fang!" I screamed, trying to pull him off.

"Get off me bitch." Viper swung his hand back, slapping me across the face. I already felt woozy from having lost blood so I fell.

"Urg!" Fang flung up throwing Viper off his back. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Fang grabbed Viper by the throat and lifted him in the air.

"How?" Jeb mumbled to himself.

"You think that you can kill me?" Viper laughed in Fang's face. Big mistake.

Fang slammed him against the wall. Viper slumped against the floor. Fang bent down and got in his face.

"You tried to kill me, you've raped my girlfriend, and you mocked my son. Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Fang words were filled with venom. "I'm going to rip you damn Goddamn head off!"

Fang dragged him up by the throat again. "I'm so going to enjoy this." Fang whispered.

"You killing me won't change the fact that that fag of a kid you call yours is mine or that your girl had sex with me." Viper taunted.

Fang squeezed Viper throat so hard that Viper started chocking. Fang then grabbed Vipers shoulder and pulled with both hands. The noise it made was the most disgusting one I had ever heard but also the one that I had longed to hear for so long. It was the most bloody thing I had ever seen. Fang dropped the body and held Vipers head in his hand for a second. Then he dropped it too. He lifted his foot and crushed it. It made a loud crunch noise. Fang wiped his hands on his jeans and then walked over to me. He helped me up and brought me into a hug.

"Are you going to make it till I get you a bandage?" He asked, referring to my head.

"Fang." I ignored his question. 'You've got a new power!"

"What?"

"Super strength." I smiled into his shoulder.

Jeb cleared his throat. I had almost forgotten that he was here. Why is he here to begin with?

"I believe this is where I make a distraction and you two get away?" Jeb had a smile on his face.

I open my mouth to ask why he was here but Fang picking me up bridal style stopped me.

"Right." Fang smile at me. "Thanks Jeb."

Jeb nodded his head. "I'll be in touch with you soon."

Fang nodded his head back and ran out the door, me in his arms.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

We had been flying for two hours. I knew that I had to clean Max's wound me I didn't have time. Jeb's not the best at creating a diversion. There were flyboys and Mgeeks on our tail!

"Fang?" I was still carrying Max in my arms.

"Yeah honey?" I looked behind me and could see them in the distance. Shit!

"I'm tired." She said. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"No Max." If I knew anything, I knew that you are not supposed to sleep when you're losing blood. 'Stay awake."

"Fine." She had her eyes closed but her breathing told me she was awake.

"Max, I'm going to land and set you down." I said, knowing that there was no way we were going to get away from the enemy.

"Hmm." Was all Max said.

I angled my wings downward and touched the ground. I hid her in some bushes and flew back in the air.

I won't bore you with the details of the fight. Apparently Max was right. I did have super strength. Fifty of them at a time jumped on me and I still won. Not that I'm bragging…

I flew back to where I had put Max. She was sitting up, fighting to stay awake. I reached out and picked her up. I flew back into the air until I got above a town.

"Max." I said, flying down to the edge of the woods. "I'm going to go get you bandages. You stay in the woods."

"Okay Fang." She mumbled sleepily.

I set her down, kissed the top of her head, and walked out into town. I went into a dollar general and grabbed some bandages and stuff to clean up wounds. I walked up to the counter and the guy who rang me up looked at me funny.

"Is that blood on your pants?" He asked.

"None of your business." I said, handing him the money.

I walked out of the store and back into the woods where I left Max. Her wound was not big, or else she probably would have died. It is just that it was still bleeding a little and I was afraid that it would get infected.

"Sit up honey." I said, lifting her up gently.

I wrapped the bandage around her head after disinfecting the wound. Once I finished she wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up.

"Is he alright?" Max mumble against my neck.

"Who?"

"Ghost.' She said. "Where is he?"

"With your mom." I said, running and taking off into the air.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"Hey Gasman." I say as the boy walks into the room.

"Hey Ella. Have you seen Iggy?" He asked.

"No."

He sighs and sits on the couch with me.

"Rawr!" Ghost ran into the room screaming. He jumped into my lap. "Did me scare you?"

I giggled.

"You no supposed to laugh." He crossed his arms, looking even cuter than before.

"She laughed because you did it wrong. " Gasman said. I think that was the first time he had actually spoken to Ghost.

"How you do it thens?" He asked.

"Call Nudge in here." Gasman got up and walked into the hall closet. "But don' t tell her I'm in here."

"Oh a." ghost said. "Nu Nu! Come ear! Nu Nu!"

"What? What's wrong?' Nudge came rushing into the room. She ran by the hall closet and Gasman jumped out, tackling her to the ground. She jumped up, grabbed Ghost from me, and rushed into the kitchen.

Over the sound of me and Gasman laughing I heard Ghost ask, "Did us scares you?"


	30. Chapter 30

Taken

Chapter 30

**Nudge's POV**

Ella and I had just put Ghost to sleep. It was only seven but Dr. M made his bedtime six-thirty so don't tell her he stayed up until seven. I walked into the living room and sat in between Gasman and Iggy. Ella sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Iggy, did Gasman tell you the joke that he pulled on Nudge?" Ella asked.

"No. What'd you do?" Iggy said.

"I hid in the closet and jumped out at her. She freaked and took Ghost and ran into the kitchen!" Gazzy explained excitedly.

"Shut up.' Nudge said, crossing her arms.

We were quite for a little while, as we were watching CSI: New York. There was a loud big on the door. As I rose to get it, there was another bang.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, opening the door to have Fang stumble in. He had an unconscious Max in his arms.

"Max had a wound on her back and head. Only knew about head. Passed out from blood loss." Fang looked like he was going to pass out himself.

"Here, let me take her." Iggy said, stepping up.

Fang was reluctant at first but then handed her to him. Gasman and Nudge stood up and led Fang to the couch where he collapsed. He closed his eyes before speaking.

"Flew as fast as I could from Texas to here. Tired. Take care of Max." At the end he was talking in whispers. He fell straight asleep after that.

"Gasman, call my mom now." I said. Mom had been called in for some special case. I think this out ways some animals.

I guess we were kind of loud because Ghost walked into the living room. He must have not noticed Max because Iggy was holding her. He went straight to Fang.

He poked his shoulder. "Up!"

Fang must have really been out of it because he just groaned. Angel, who had ran in from the kitchen, pick Ghost up.

"No!" He yelled at her, kicking his feet.

"Iggy, take Max into Angel's room." I said.

Ghost must have saw Max and realized that she was passed out. I don't know what he thought Fang was doing. He started screaming. I think he thought that they were dead. Crap!

"Come on Ghost." Nudge took the crying baby from Angel. "Let's go get a snack."

"No!" He cried as Nudge took him into the kitchen.

I followed Iggy into Angel's room. He gently laid Max on her stomach on the bed. He lifted the back of her shirt up to reveal a bandage. She also had one wrapped around her head. The back of her shirt was soaked in blood. Fang most have thought that all the blood was from her head. Iggy ran his hand along her back and then laid her down on her back.

"Fang did all there is to do." Iggy said. "Or as far as I know. Maybe your mom will think of something."

"We should check on Fang then." I said.

Iggy nodded his head. "Yeah but I think that he just over worked himself. He'll probably be better after a long nap."

We left Max, not knowing what else to do, and walked back into the living room. Fang's pack had fallen off when he walked in and was sitting in front of the door. I reached into it and pulled out Snowy. I could still hear Ghost cries from the kitchen. I thought that his stuffed animal would make him feel better. Iggy went over to Fang to check him out.

"Ghost, look what I have." I said, walking into the kitchen. Nudge was holding the baby in her arms, trying to comfort him.

"Mine!" He shrieked as I handed it to him. He buried his head in its fur. "Me want Mommy."

"She's sleeping right now." I told him gently.

"Dr. Martinez said that she's coming home right now." Gasman said, hanging up the phone.

"Okay. Go see if Iggy needs help with anything." I told Gazzy.

"Okay." He walked away.

"Daddy?" Ghost asked.

"He's asleep too."

"But me say up." He whined. "Him get up!"

"Ghost, he has to sleep just like Mommy." Nudge said. "What if I go read you a story in my room?"

"Snowy come?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, walking towards the hall. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't let Snowy come?"

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I groaned. I did not want to get up. I was having the best dream ever. In my dream I was getting to kill that bastard again and again. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my old room. I guess it's Gasman's room now.

I tried to push myself up but found that I was still too weak. Damn it! I sighed and laid back down. I only had to wait a few minutes for the door to open.

"Daddy!" Ghost screamed running in. He jumped up on the bed and climbed up to my chest.

"Hey Ghost." I smiled. Wait, did he just call me Daddy?

"Ghost I said to-" Ella started to say, walking in the room. She stopped whe she saw that I was awake. "Fang!"

"Hey." I said, trying again to sit up.

"I'll go get Mom so that she can make sure you're okay." Ella said, rushing out of the room.

Ghost, who hadn't let go of my arm yet, looked up at me. "You get Mommy!"

"Yeah buddy." I said.

"Me was a big boy." He told me. What was he talking about. Oh yeah… I almost forgot.

"Were you?"

"Shep!" He nodded his head.

"Alright Casper." I said.

"No me Ghost." He told me.

"I know that but you're nickname's going to be Casper." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you're names Ghost." I told him. "Casper was a ghost. He was a nice ghost."

"Oh." He said, laying his head on my chest. "Mommy seep."

"Hmm." I mumbled, running my hand down the back of his head. "What was that you called me earlier? "

"Me no know."

"Was it Daddy?" I asked.

He nodded his head into my chest. "Shep."

"Okay Ghost, can you go play with the other kids for a little while?" Dr. Martinez asked as she walked through the bedroom door.

"No!' He yelled, hugging me.

"Ghost, please?" I asked him. "It'll only be a few minutes."

"Few men –nuts long?" He asked.

"No. Now go." I said, setting him on the ground lightly.

"Bye bye." He giggled, running out of the door.

"How's Max?" I asked, trying to stand.

"She should wake anytime now." She said. "You can stay seated."

I still got up. "Look, the only reason I passed out was because I flew for to long. I'm fine. Really. How long have I been out?"

"A day."

"A full day?" I asked. She shook her head yes. "Wow."

"Yeah." She said. "If you're sure that you are fine then, see if you can stand."

I stood, shakily. "See? Fine."

"Hmm, fine. But don't push yourself." She said as I walked out the door. I walked down stairs into the living room.

"Fang!" Nudge and Angel squealed hugging me.

"Hey man." Iggy said, smiling at me.

"Hey guys." I said, actually hugging the girls back. What? After these two of years of worrying and panic, you would hug your family too.

Once we let go, I walked into the kitchen. Ghost was in there talking to Ella and Gasman.

"Hey Gazzy." I said, shaking his hand. Of course, I squeezed down.

"Ow!" Gasman yelled. "I think you broke my hand!"

"Oh, sorry." I said. "I forgot. I have a new power. Super strength."

"That's so cool." Gasman said as Ella handed him an icepack for his hand.

"I bets me strongerer than you!" Ghost said. I stuck out my hand and he grabbed it.

"Ow, Casper." I said.

He giggled. "Me told you so."

"Max!" I heard Angel scream from the living room. Max walked in with Angel still hugging her, Nudge talking faster than ever, and Iggy smiling.

"Mommy!" Ghost freaking jumped off the counter. I tried to catch him but missed. He hit the ground. Max rushed to him and picked him up.

"Are you okay?" Max whispered in his ear. Ghost didn't answer her. He just wrapped his arms around her.

"Max you get in bed now!' Dr. Martinez fussed walking into the kitchen. "Ghost can go but don't carry him. You might over work yourself."

Max ignored her and started whispering stuff in Ghost ear. I tried to take him from her but he started screaming so I left him. Max turned and walked out of the kitchen, still carrying him. I sighed and followed.

"Fang, make sure she lays down." Dr. Martinez instructed.

"Alright." I said. By the time I got to the room, Max was on the bed with Ghost.

"Hey." I said, closing the door behind me.

"Hi Daddy." Ghost said. I saw Max raise an eyebrow.

Max was lying on her back with Ghost on her stomach. I laid down next to her. Max smiled at me.

"What did you call him?" Max asked Ghost.

"Daddy." He mumbled.

Max kissed the top of his head. "You ready to go live with Daddy?"

"Shep." He said. Then he looked at me. "Me want Snowy."

"Then go get her." I said.

"But if me leave then Mommy gonna go." He answered.

"Go where?" I asked.

"They takes her back." He told me, hugging her.

"Ghost, honey, I'm not going anywhere.' Max reassured him.

"No. Me no leave." He said.

"Fang, get it. Please?" She asked. My one weakness. Max.

I sighed, getting up. "Where is it?"

"No it!" He said.

"Where is she?" God he's annoying.

"Grandma room." He said.

Great. I'd never even been in there. It was wired being in your girlfriends mom's room, ya know? I walked in and she was in there. She was on the phone.

"What? IS everything okay/" She gave me a funny look but then a worried one.

"I need the tiger." I said.

She looked confuse but the she realized I meant Snowy. She handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, closing the door.

I walked back to Angel's room and found that Max was sleeping.

"Shh." Ghost put his finger to his lips.

"Shh." I mocked him. I remember the first time I did that. It was at the school. He giggled loud. Crap! He started giggling and woke Max up.

"Thanks for waking me up Ghost." She was being sarcastic but Ghost didn't pick up on it.

"You welcome Mommy." He said, reaching out for Snowy.

I laid down next to them. Ghost started to look sleepy. He closed his eyes and in ten minutes, he was asleep.

"Where are we going from here?" Max asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Crap! I wonder what happened to my stuff. Remember we were going to get it when they took you."

'_It's okay Fang.'_ Angel said in my head. _'While you were gone they called and Dr. Martinez called Jeb. He went and got all your stuff.'_

'_What did he do with it?'_

'_I don't think I'm supposed to tell you.'_ Angel said._ 'It's safe though.'_

"Angel says that Jeb got it but she won't tell me what he did with it." I told Max.

"I'm sure it's safe. By the way, why was he at the lab?"

"He was looking for you too." I said.

"Hmmm." Was all Max said.

I tenderly picked Ghost up and set him on my chest. Max turned on her side, and laid her head on my chest. I couldn't help but realize that at that moment everything was right. I had Max, I had a son, who love me, and the flock was safe. The only problem is I have no idea where to go from here. Oh and the fact that Jeb has all of my belongings. But hey, that's life.


	31. Chapter 31

Taken

Chapter 31

The silence annoyed the hell out of me. Max had decided to ride with her Mom. Ghost went with them too. I was here with Jeb and Iggy. The others all rode in the van. We were sitting in Jeb's car, outside of me and Max's new house.

Yep, you read that right. This was where Jeb had taken my stuff. He bought us a house. I guess he is trying to change and be a dad. Whatever, I'm just glad I don't have to stay with Dr. Martinez anymore. I love the flock and all but I still haven't been completely alone with Max since we got there. Plus, everyone else loved Ghost. Don't get me wrong, I like that they love him but I never get time with him either.

The house was basically in the middle of nowhere. It would take an hour at best to get to Dr. M's house. Today, thanks to traffic, it took two hours. By car that is. I bet we would get there a lot faster by flying. I liked it away from everything. That way, I don't have to worry about people. The van pulled up behind us in the long driveway. The second it stopped, Ghost jumped out.

"Daddy!" He called and ran to our car. "Daddy!"

I stepped out of the car and picked him up. He laid his head on my shoulder, Snowy dangling from his arms. The others filed out of the car. Max came up and took Ghost from me. He smiled at her.

"We live ear?" I think Ghost was trying to say here.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why? You don't like it?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Nice Fang." Max said.

"What?"

"Let's go inside kids." Jeb suggested and we all walked in. "I doubt that Max and Fang want you all to live here but there are enough rooms for the flock, one for Ghost, one for Ella, and one for her mother. There are also seven extra bedrooms and two game rooms."

"This place is so awesome." Gasman said.

Okay, I'll admit, it is pretty cool. At least the living room is. Can you say BIG TV? That was the only thing I saw or cared about at that moment. The couch was one of those huge ones that were in the square without a top shape. There was a glass case and in it was one of the best looking stereos ever. Under the stereo there was about a hundred DVDs. No joke. The living room was huge. One of those bar thingies separated it from the kitchen. The kitchen looked pretty nice too. Well, all the stuff in there was new.

"Daddy?" Ghost asked as Max sat him on the floor. "Where me seep."

"In your room." I said.

"Oh." He jumped up and tried to grab my hand. I gave it to him, though I had to stoop a little. He started running, so I had to move too. "Come on!" I walked with him as he ran down one of the halls.

"Ghost how do you know where your room is?" I asked as he stopped at a door.

"Me look in Heb's mind." He told me. Max didn't want Ghost calling Jeb grandpa or anything like that so Ghost did the best he could to say Jeb. Sometimes it came out as Reb or Deb.

"Oh." I said opening the door.

The walls were dark blue with green on the baseboards. He had a bed with Scooby Doo sheets and a Scooby doll sitting on them. There were boxes of toy that had yet to be opened. There was a Tigger doll in the pile of toys. The dresser was green and matched the baseboards. The ceiling was black and had those glow in the dark stars covering it.

"Daddy look! Scooby." Ghost ran to his bed and picked it up.

"Yep. Here's Tigger too." I said, walking over and handing it to him. That's all he watched now. Scooby Doo and Winnie The Pooh.

"Snowy stay in me room too?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "You want to go see the others rooms?"

"Oh a." He smiled at me and I had to smile back though part of me wanted to fight it.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang and Ghost took off to go find Ghost room. Jeb told me that if I wanted to look at my room, it was up stairs. I don't know if I like that. Having Ghost down stairs by himself. I mean, I had always been with him. Always. But I guess things will have to change.

I walked up stairs while the others went to look at their rooms. Jeb stayed in the kitchen, saying that once everyone had seen their rooms, he had a few more surprises for Fang and me. I walked up the stairs and into the room at the end of the hall, which was the room Jeb had told me was mine.

The room was white which contradicted with the black dresser, night stand, and TV stand. The TV on the stand looked nice I guess. I really wouldn't know. TV's aren't my thing. You'd have to ask Fang. The bed sheets were black. Fang would like that. The room was pretty big. In comparison to our old bedroom at the apartment, it was gigantic. I walked to the door leading into my and Fang's bathroom. There was a shower stall that was way bigger than the normal ones, huge bathtub, and double sinks. It was nice and new. On the outside, this house looked like some old house but the inside was clearly completely redone. I have to admit, Jeb did a good job. If he's trying to buy my love, he is off to an awesome start.

I walked back into the bedroom and turned to face the bed once more, when someone grabbed me from behind. I panicked and fought back.

"Babe, it's me." Fang soothed, still holding me.

"God Fang!" I yelled at him, turning in his arms. "Your such a jerk!"

"Max, I didn't know you were going to freak." He whispered in my ear. I relaxed a little.

"Just don't do it again, alright?"

"Okay." He said. We were silent for a couple of seconds before he said, "Jeb has great taste in bed sheets."

I smiled. Leaning against his shoulder. "What happened to Ghost?"

"I traded him off to Nudge." Fang said. "she likes taking care of him."

"I hate being this far away from the flock." Max said.

"They could live with us." I hinted though I really didn't want them too.

Max shook her head. 'No, I couldn't do that to them. They have friends and stuff. No."

"Who said I wanted them anyways?" I asked, leaning down to kiss her. She moved her head to avoid it. 'What?"

"I just…" Max just stopped and I got it.

"Too soon." I mumbled and she nodded her head. "I'm not Viper Max."

"I know that1' She said, angered at me saying so. "He just…I can't right now. Okay?"

"Fine." I said.

"Have you seen the others rooms?" I asked him.

"I peeked at them. They all have TV's and stereos." I told her.

"Jeb went all out." She whispered into my shoulder, where she decided to rest her head. 'Ghost likes his room?"

"Yeah." I said. "He loves it. He got Scooby and Tigger stuffed animals."

"I bet he's happy." I said.

"Very." Fang murmured. "Think that we should go back down stairs?"

I truly didn't want to go but I knew that the others would be done looking at their rooms soon and that then Jeb had another surprise for us. And I wanted to see Ghost and have him tell me all about his room. "Yeah, let's go."

We walked out the door and took a peak in the other rooms upstairs. There were two hallways. Our room was where the hall stopped. On the right wall, there were three rooms. The one closed to us is an empty room. Next to it is a bathroom and on the other side of that is a game room. On the left, there were two rooms. They were both empty except for a bed. The other hall was Mom's room, Angel's room, and Iggy's room.

"What's the other halls like?" I asked Fang.

"Nudge and Ella's room's and on either side of Ghost. There's another game room across from him and a bathroom. Gazzy's is a little further down but on the same hall. There's one other hall with three extra bedrooms and a living room." Fang told me. "What does he expect us to do with all these rooms?"

I shrugged my shoulders. There was also a dining room off of the kitchen and a garage. Jeb had mentioned a basement and a garage. I guess the flock will be over here a lot. We also owned all of the land around us and over half of the woods outside. What the hell does he think we're going to do?

"Mommy!" Ghost came running up to me as we walked into the living room. He had Snowy in his right hand, Scooby in his left, and Tigger under his arm. "Look what me gotted!"

"I see." I said, picking him up. "You like this house?"

"Shep."

"Um, Fang?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"What?"

"What does shep mean?"

* * *

**Fang's POV**

It took the others long to look at their rooms than I thought. I was hoping they would hurry up. Max had told me that Jeb said that there was a gift that he still had to give us. Max was sitting next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. Ghost was lying across our laps, as I flipped through channels. I swear, we have every channel known to man!

"Hey guys." Gazzy said as he and the other kids and Dr. Martinez walked back into the living room.

"Hey." I said back.

"Can we go see your surprises now?" Angel asked.

"Sure sweetie." Max said standing. "If Jeb's ready."

"I am." He said. He was in the kitchen at the table. "It's in the garage."

The door to the garage was in the kitchen. The garage was one of those two car garages.

"Now, before we go out there, I'd like to say that there is still something else besides what's out here." Jeb told us.

I picked up Ghost and we all walked out there. I'll give you three guesses of what it was. Most of you probably got it right. Two brand new cars! One was a Ford Expedition in a royal red. The other was a 2010 Ford Mustang in black. They were the best looking cars ever!

Over the squeals from the girls Jeb said, "The Mustang is for you Fang. Max you got the Expedition." Jeb tossed me both sets of keys and I handed Max hers and walked over to my Mustang.

"Daddy? We ride in car?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah, once all the others leave." I told him. He was still carrying all three stuffed animals.

"Wait." Max said. "After all of this, what else could you possibly have gotten us?"

"Well, my next gift is more for Fang." He said. I locked eyes with him, stiffening.

"What?"

He pressed the button for the garage to open. Apparently he had went out and move my new motorcycle into the driveway while we were all in our rooms. Yeah, you read right. Motorcycle. It was a Harley-Davidson, 2009 Street Glide. It was sleek black. I loved it.

"No." I said. "Take all this back. Sale the house. No."

"What are you talking about?" Jeb asked.

"I can take care of my family by myself." I said, pushing past him. "When you said you bought us a house, I was alright with it. I thought that I could pay you back eventually but I can't."

I walked away into the woods. I still had Ghost in my arms. He fell asleep after a while. I moved him around gently so that his body was flat on him back against my arms. He had his stuffed animals in his arms. I can't even start to tell you why I said no. This all just seems fishy. I noticed that I started to get dark so I walked back to the house. The van and Jeb's car was gone but the lights were on. I walked through the front door and found Max sleeping on the couch.

I walked to Ghost room and put him in the bed. I was scared that since it was his first night in the house, he'd freak about sleeping alone. This solved that problem. I walked back to the living room and went to Max.

"Honey." I whispered. "Wake up."

"Hmmm." She moaned looking at me. It took her a second to focus before she spoke. "Where's Ghost?"

"His room. He fell asleep on our little walk." I told her, sitting down.

"You weren't serious were you?" Max asked. 'He's being nice."

"I guess but this all feels so weird." I told her.

"Yeah but I want to give it a try. Please Fang?" Max pleaded. Wow. I guess I'd have to get used to her being weaker around me.

I picked her up and sat her in my lap. "I take care of my family."

"I know and sometimes you've got to do things you don't want to.' Max told me. "Don't you love this house?"

I nodded my head yes. "A lot of extra space though."

"I figured that out." Max said. "Angel said that Jeb thought that we would want more kids. The rooms for the flock are for the summer. They'll spend it with us. You know, give Mom a break."

"Do you think that we should?" I asked her.

"Yeah Fang, I do." She whispered. "It's all we've got now."

"Can I go wake up Ghost and we go ride in the cars?" I asked.

She smiled. 'Jeb left two car seats so that he can have one for each car."

She started to get up to go get Ghost when I stopped her. I know I was an idiot but I grabbed her arm and stood up. I kissed her. Just to see what she'd do. At first she tensed but then gave in. I won't give you all the details but I ended up on my back on the couch, her tongue I my mouth.

"We can go riding tomorrow." Max suggested.

I laughed. "Thought it was to soon."

"It was." Max told me. "Three hours ago but I thought about it and you're no different than before."

I kissed her again and sat up. I carried her to our bedroom and gently sat her on the bed. We started kissing again. She pulled away.

"You know, I just realized something." She said.

"What?"

"It's been two years since you've had sex hasn't it?" She asked. "Or at least it better have been."

I laughed. "Yeah it has."

"Would you be mad if I told you to wait a little longer?" She asked.

I sighed and said, "No Max. I'll wait as long as you need."

She smiled and then kissed me and slipped her hand in the front of my shirt.

"I thought you needed time?" I groaned as she sucked on my ear lobe.

"Yeah and you were going to give it to me." She said, moving her head back to look me in the eye. "That made me realize that there is no way you are anything like Viper. You would give everything up for me. I mean, two years and you would have waited another two. I love you Fang."

"I love you to Max."

It was at that moment that I knew that everything was going to be okay. This house would be our home and we'd all love it. I had Max and Ghost and they weren't going anywhere as long as I had something to say about it. Whether we were in this house or in that small apartment in New York I knew, everything would be okay as long as I had my family with me.


End file.
